Un autre genre de malédiction
by Yrnette
Summary: Complète. Réécriture du 7X04 Beauty. Lacey French est à Hyperon Height et requiert l'aide d'un certain inspecteur... Fanfiction écrite pour le prompt : Weaver, Lacey, Enquête, Hyperion Heights.
1. Chapter 1

**Un autre genre de malédiction**

Cette mini-fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre de l'anniversaire Rumbelle du forum Once Upon a Time France.

A l'origine un long OS, il s'est transformé en petite fanfiction.

Cette fiction est déjà écrite, elle se compose de 5 parties et d'un épilogue. Une partie sera publiée chaque dimanche ou lundi.

Prompt : Réécriture, S7

Weaver, Lacey, Enquête, Hyperion Heights

Rating : T pour mention d'alcool

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers ni les personnages de la série, je ne touche par d'argent de cet écrit.

 **Partie I**

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Seattle avait toujours été une ville remplie de néons, de flot de voitures continues et d'une ambiance oppressante malgré la grandeur des espaces. Les immeubles exigus avec leurs échelles extérieures semblaient se tasser sur eux-mêmes tandis que les bâtiments plus modernes, les petites échoppes où les commerçants menaient leurs affaires tant bien que mal, ouvraient un peu la vue.

L'inspecteur Weaver, plus célèbre membre des forces de l'ordre de sa division, aimait pourtant cette ville étrange qui lui pesait un peu plus de jour en jour. Il aimait arpenter les rues une fois vidée le soir – quitte à s'aventurer dans certains quartiers peu recommandables. Il avait apprit au fil des ans à errer sous les lumières jaunâtres des lampadaires sans se faire remarquer, et prenait plaisir à marcher longuement lorsque son travail lui laissait un peu de répit.  
Il devait bien admettre que cela était rare. Après tout, il était complètement dépendant de son métier - dans tous les sens du terme. Il ne s'était jamais vu faire autre chose, et force était de constater qu'il était bon à ce qu'il faisait. Ses collègues ne s'y trompaient d'ailleurs pas : sa réputation n'était plus à faire, bien qu'elle soit teintée d'énormément de mystère sur lequel ils aimaient réfléchir. Les rumeurs sur ses techniques peu orthodoxes, les quelques indics qu'il retrouvait dans de vieux entrepôts désaffectés et le nombre impressionnant d'arrestation à son actif avaient bâti sa réputation.

Weaver aimait suffisamment son métier pour savoir le faire correctement – et cela incluait quelques sacrifices moraux. En réalité, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Après tout, il était intimement convaincu que tout véritable homme de bien possédait un code moral qu'il respectait coûte que coûte, aussi tordu que soit ce code. Le sien ne tenait qu'à quelques règles.

Rendre justice à tout prix,  
Même si cela impliquait certains détours discutables.

Si certains interrogatoires musclés et plusieurs marchés douteux avec des personnes qu'il méprisait profondément avaient pu faire jaser auparavant, cela avait toujours été pour la bonne cause, et payant sur la fin. Weaver était un homme intelligent qui savait ce qu'il fallait entreprendre pour obtenir vérité et gain de cause parfois. Et aux vues de l'admiration et parfois même de la crainte qu'il inspirait, ses supérieurs et concitoyens étaient également assez lucides pour fermer les yeux sur ce qui les arrangeait quand ils voyaient midi à leur porte.

Des heures passées sur le terrain, et le moins possible au bureau, étaient ce qui rythmait sa vie. Elle n'était pas ordonnée, chaque jour était différent. C'était ce qu'il aimait dans ce métier d'ailleurs. Mais en y réfléchissant, une certaine routine s'était installée depuis des années : arrêter des petites frappes, rendre service à Victoria pour obtenir plus en retour, cacher ses traces et recommencer. Ses mâtinées étaient constituées d'odeur de café et de tuyaux de ses indics, l'après-midi d'opérations et ses soirées d'activités plus ou moins licites, qu'importe leur nature dans le fond.

Il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps long, ni ses tâches répétitives, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un certain Henry Mills dans son quartier. Parfait inconnu – et après tout, Seattle était une ville immense, rien d'étonnant à cela – avait mis sans dessus dessous la petite vie bien rangée de ses concitoyens en quelques jours seulement. Amené par la petite Lucy – Weaver avait toujours eu un faible pour les enfants, et encore plus pour cette jeune fille qui se cachait la dure réalité comme elle pouvait – cet Henry ne lui avait rien valu de bon pour l'avenir de la ville.

Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à ressentir cela. Victoria non seulement intéressée par cette arrivée mais surtout inquiète. Weaver avait observé – et bien malgré lui participé – à plusieurs événements liés au jeune homme, et malgré les ennuis que cela lui avait attiré, il était presque content de voir un peu d'animation autre que la chasse au criminel par ici.  
Avec un peu de chance, Victoria tomberait grâce aux manipulations du jeune homme et de ses amis – y compris de son collègue Roger que Weaver appréciait secrètement.

Cependant, cela ne changeait en rien certaines habitudes, y compris ses petites pauses au bar de Roni au moins une fois par semaine. Installé au bar, un verre de Scotch à la main pour lui rappeler ses origines lointaines dont son accent qui faisait tiquer ses interlocuteurs la première fois, il restait dans son coin. Parfois, Roni se joignait à lui et ils échangeaient quelques mots, créant au fil des années une sorte d'amitié distante. La barmaid était l'une des seules personnes à qui il parlait en dehors du cadre du travail, et il devait avouer que ces quelques mots de temps à autre étaient assez rafraichissant.  
En résumé, il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer au milieu d'un emploi du temps bien réglé.

Mais il avait constaté plusieurs changements récemment. Outre les problèmes que s'attiraient toujours les mêmes personnes – comme Jacinda qui ne pouvait décidément rien faire seule – ou Henry qui semblait attirer les ennuis comme un aimant, différentes anomalies s'étaient manifestées dernièrement.  
Outre les petites révoltes qui se mettaient sur pied ici et là contre la dictature mise en place par Victoria et les nouveaux projets qui commençaient à fleurir, Weaver s'était surpris à découvrir plusieurs personnes dont il aurait dû connaître l'existence et qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué.

Cela avait commencé lorsqu'il avait tenté de trouver un nouvel associé. Il avait épluché de nombreux dossiers d'agent de police, et celui de Roger l'avait particulièrement marqué. Un espèce de sentiment fort et inexplicable qui lui indiquait qu'il avait trouvé la bonne personne. Il avait ensuite été facile de se convaincre que ses rapports et l'avis de ceux qui les entouraient avaient été la raison l'ayant poussé à le choisir.

Puis il avait commencé à s'intéresser à la colocataire de Jacinda, cette jeune femme dont les beignets commençaient à être célèbres dans le quartier. Puis ensuite d'autres personnes, les vendeurs de supermarchés comme les fleuristes attiraient son regard plus qu'auparavant.

Cela n'était rien en revanche comparé à ce qu'il ressentit la première fois que Lacey French passa la porte du commissariat.

Il était dans son bureau, oublieux des enquêtes autour de lui. L'animation, les innombrables dossiers et la paperasse n'étaient pas pour lui. Weaver était plus qu'heureux de laisser tous ces détails aux autres, trop occupé à régler ce qui importait vraiment.

Cependant, il n'avait pu échapper aux bruits de plus en plus fort qui émanait du hall d'entrée. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un citoyen en colère ou un détenu ne fasse du grabuge. Il était assis, en train de réfléchir à ses prochains mouvements par rapport à Victoria, ignorant tant bien que mal le raffut. Les éclats de voix commençaient à devenir plus clairs, et la voix d'une femme s'infiltra dans chaque recoins de son bureau. Il parvint à distinguer un accent subtile qui lui fit lever le nez de ses plans et autres notes, et le ton de son collègue à la réception qui tentait de garder son calme alors qu'il aurait dû être en position de force.

Weaver finit par se lever, vaguement intrigué par ce qui pouvait bien se passer mais surtout vivement agacé d'être ainsi perturbé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte qui menait à hall d'entrée, il était bien déterminé à mettre un terme à ce cirque, et espérait retourner à ses affaires le plus rapidement possible.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit une petite dame haute comme trois pommes en train de fixer un homme faisant deux fois sa taille avec des yeux remplis de détermination et dont le mascara commençait à couler légèrement.

« - Je veux voir Mr. Weaver. »

En temps normal, Weaver aurait eu une folle envie de se réfugier dans son bureau après avoir envoyé l'intruse déguerpir le plus vite possible. Il n'aimait pas les esclandres au commissariat, en particulier ceux qui le concernaient. Tout au plus, il pouvait prendre un malin plaisir à humilier verbalement le gêneur avant de l'oublier, ou de le retrouver dans son bureau après qu'il ait fait les démarches adéquates.

Et la femme ne faisait pas exception. Vêtue d'un haut bleu foncé raisonnablement décolleté, d'un jean noir et de talons qui lui donnaient le vertige rien qu'à les fixer, elle toisait la pauvre jeune recrue qui ne savait pas où se mettre. Malgré les bon quinze centimètres qu'elle arborait, elle restait bien plus petite que lui – et il était pourtant petit pour un homme. Fichu standard.

Quant à son visage, il devait admettre qu'elle était une très belle femme malgré les ans. Ses grands yeux bleus attiraient immédiatement le regard. Son visage était rond et ses lèvres pincées dans un signe d'agacement très visible, surmontés d'une couche de rouge à lèvres voyant, mais assez clair. Ses longues boucles brunes étaient remontés en chignon, et quelques mèches blanches se perdaient ici et là, unique signe de son âge. Il essaya de déterminer son âge, et cela se révélait plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Son visage n'était pas marqué par les ans, à part quelques ridules autour de ses yeux et aux commissures des lèvres, preuve de nombreux fous rires et d'une jeunesse bien remplie. Il ne lui donnait pas plus que lui-même, les mèches qu'elle ne daignait pas teindre trahissant tout de même une certaine maturité. Peut-être autour de quarante, cinquante ans. Même moins, son visage semblait encore jeune, et ses cheveux blancs pouvaient résulter d'un quelconque traumatisme après tout.

Il fronça les sourcils en approchant. Cette femme ne lui disait absolument rien. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir quand elle détourna son attention du pauvre réceptionniste qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Weaver le soupçonnait d'être sur le point d'appeler la sécurité. Lorsqu'il aperçut les deux agents qui approchaient, il comprit que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

La visiteuse se tourna vers Weaver, l'air excédé. Du haut de son petit mètre – soixante ? Weaver doutait même qu'elle les atteigne – elle semblait très sûre d'elle. Et après l'avoir entendue depuis son bureau, elle ne manquait pas de caractère pour terroriser une jeune recrue.  
« - Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Le jeune homme qui avait dû s'occuper de l'inconnue tourna la tête vers lui, visiblement soulagé de le voir dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« - Inspecteur !... Cette dame demandait à vous voir. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez occupé mais…

\- Vous êtes Weaver ? »

La visiteuse croisa les bras et observa l'inspecteur des pieds à la tête. Weaver essaya de suivre le fil de ses pensées. Son regard plus curieux que méfiant s'arrêta quelques instants sur son visage, analysant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, avant de détailler sa mise et ses vêtements. D'après son regard, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle avait trouvé.  
Il approcha, toujours un peu sceptique mais désormais intrigué. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une belle inconnue venait crier dans tout le commissariat qu'elle voulait le voir sans en révéler la raison.

« - Lui-même. Et vous êtes ?

\- Lacey French. J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Il croisa les bras à son tour et étudia son visage résolu, se trouvant à baisser la tête pour la détailler. C'était un changement agréable, de ne pas être le plus petit de la conversation. Cela ne lui arrivait que très peu souvent. Bien qu'il soit en règle général celui qui menait la conversation comme il l'entendait, il n'empêchait que ne pas avoir à se dévisser le cou n'était pas déplaisant.

« - D'aucun dirait qu'hurler sur le lieu de travail de la personne dont vous avez besoin n'est pas très avisé, dearie. »

Ladite Lacey, loin de se laisser démonter, soutint son regard et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Il se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait de se rendre menaçante – ce qui était tout bonnement impossible – avant de réaliser qu'elle était juste agacée.

« - Ce n'est pas ma faute si vos collègues refusent de m'aider. »

« - Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser entrer comme ça !... » essaya de se défendre le jeune officier.

« - Et alors, que devais-je faire, prendre rendez-vous ?! »

Weaver ne put retenir un léger sourire en coin en voyant les boucles brunes de Lacey voler alors qu'elle dévisageait sa pauvre victime, le fusillant du regard.

« - Je peux essayer de vous aider. »

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, et quelque chose dans son regard attira son attention. Elle avait les yeux tournés vers lui. Il y distingua quelque chose qu'il ne voyait que trop rarement dans cette ville, quoique de plus en plus souvent. Il l'avait vu dans les yeux de Lucy. Toutes les fois qu'il l'avait croisée. Puis dans ceux d'Henry, de Jacinda et de son amie depuis qu'elles avaient ouvert leur food truck.  
Une pointe d'espoir.  
Il resta là, à l'observer l'air penseur, alors qu'elle approchait de lui.

« - Vraiment ? »

Il observa ses yeux bleus, essayant de comprendre cet éclat qui les habitait, et qui faisait briller tout son visage. Il devinait le sourire hésitant et gonflé d'espoir qui se profilait sur ses lèvres peinturlurées. Et la proximité qu'elle n'hésitait pas à imposer entre eux sans méfiance était inhabituelle pour quelqu'un qui ne cherchait pas à l'intimider.

Mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour se laisser distraire par un joli visage.

« - Mais cela à un prix. »

Son visage se renfrogna immédiatement. Elle ne chercha pas à reculer, mais il sentit son corps se crisper et une distance invisible se former entre eux. Etrangement, cela le perturbait. Il s'attendait à cette réaction pourtant.

« - Je croyais que les forces de l'ordre avaient pour seul objectif d'être au service de la population ? »

Il hocha la tête, mi moqueur mi amusé. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Même si des idéalistes comme Roger croyaient encore à de nobles causes, la plupart des officiers de longue date étaient désabusés ou bien beaucoup moins patient.  
Weaver avait personnellement choisi de ne perdre ni ses idéaux ni sa capacité à attendre qui lui avait tant servi. A la place, il avait tiré profit de la nature humaine et de leurs vices pour se procurer plusieurs avantages ou obtenir de précieuses informations. Il ne se contentait pas de son cercle d'indicateurs. Certaines personnes étaient prêtes à payer pour ce qu'elles voulaient.

Et une intuition lui soufflait que Miss – Madame ? Il n'avait pas vu d'alliance à son doigt – French en faisait partie. Elle n'était pas la première à faire un scandale au commissariat, mais la seule qui avait réussi à intimider plusieurs de ses collègues.  
Il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire qu'il savait condescendant.

« - Vous avez offensé mes collègues. Si vous souhaitez que je vous écoute, il faudra d'abord vous excuser auprès d'eux. »

Elle le fixa, l'air outré, avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide vers ceux sur qui elle criait il n'y avait pas cinq minutes. Elle était en train de se demander s'il lui demandait vraiment de s'excuser auprès d'eux avec un air complètement ébahi, pour son plus grand plaisir.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par soupirer.

« - Si je le fais, vous m'aiderez ? »

Il sourit de nouveau.

« - Je vous écouterai et considérerai votre cas.

\- C'est tout ?!

\- Donnant donnant, dearie. »

Elle baissa les yeux, le temps de réfléchir, et il nota cette habitude dans un coin de son esprit. Même les détails les plus insignifiants pouvaient se révéler utiles pour plus tard.  
Lacey finit par se tourner vers les gardiens et le réceptionniste. Avec une ironie à peine dissimulée et une exagération totalement volontaire, elle inclina la tête.

« - Veuillez accepter mes excuses les plus sincères, Messieurs. »

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait en tête, mais Lacey avait tenu parole, comme l'indiquait son sourire satisfait lorsque qu'elle se tourna vers lui.

« - Et maintenant, vous allez m'écouter ? »

Il la considéra un instant, alors que les autres personnes présentes les fixaient, parfois amusés mais pour la plupart révoltés du comportement de la jeune femme.  
Weaver, quant à lui, trouvait cela plus que distrayant.

Il plaça sa main près du dos de Lacey, et il se demanda comment elle parvenait à ne pas avoir froid avec son simple blouson aux vues de son haut. Il n'osa pas la toucher, mais la proximité qu'il instituait fut suffisante pour faire froncer les sourcils à Lacey.  
Il leva ensuite le bras vers son bureau.

« - Après vous. »

Elle se tourna vers lui avant de commencer à avancer et de s'éloigner de l'assemblée qui s'était massée, pour un endroit plus discret.

OoOoOoOo

La posture crispée de Lacey montrait clairement qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi elle mettait les pieds, malgré sa volonté de faire croire le contraire. Elle n'était pas à l'aise dans l'antre de la justice de Seattle. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été impliquée officiellement dans de quelconques délits, elle en avait commis plus que son dû dans sa jeunesse.

Entre les petits vols dans les boutiques, les fugues tard le soir lorsque son père ne l'autorisait pas à mettre le nez dehors et évidemment, les soirées où elle était trop ivre pour se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait – légalement ou non – la veille.  
Elle avait cessé ses folies lorsqu'un de ses compagnons avait choisir de devenir policier. Keith était un poids mort et il n'aurait pas hésité à la dénoncer pour une promotion. Elle avait donc rompu et avec lui, et avec ses activités. Cela remontait à bien des années. Cependant, les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure, et éviter de se retrouver dans un endroit rempli de personnes pouvant la mettre en cellule était l'une d'elles.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bureau de Weaver, elle ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée de le trouver très vide. Pas d'objet personnel ni de photos sur le bureau. Juste quelques dossiers et une veste déposée sur le dossier de la chaise. Rien d'étonnant à cela, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'épancher et à garder des traces de femme et enfant sur son lieu de travail.  
Un lieu très fonctionnel, par conséquent. Sans âme. Pourtant, la personnalité de Weaver était inscrite partout dans la pièce. Le manque de décoration, son air impressionnant – elle devait bien l'avouer – et les quelques rumeurs qu'elle avait entendu avant d'arriver ici lui donnait une aura suffisamment intimidante pour rendre quiconque rentrait dans cette pièce nerveux.  
Il la laissa entrer en première et alla s'asseoir sur le bureau en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un mouvement de bras. Il la fixa quelques secondes alors qu'elle observait les environs, et finit par hausser un sourcil.

« -Eh bien ? »

Revenant à la réalité, Lacey avança et s'installer dans la chaise faisant face au bureau. Elle n'aimait pas cela. La chaise était – certainement à dessein – extrêmement inconfortable. Et la position de Weaver, en hauteur, la mettait mal à l'aise. Il semblait la toiser, comme un rapace, attendant le bon moment pour frapper. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. D'après ce qu'elle savait, il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider.  
Elle ajusta le col de son blouson avant de soupirer. Elle croisa bras et jambes, et laissa son dos reposer dans le fond de la chaise d'un air nonchalant.

« - On m'a dit que vous étiez la personne à venir voir si quelqu'un avait besoin d'une enquête discrète.

\- Et ce quelqu'un serait vous, je suppose. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« - Je ne m'en suis pas cachée. »

Il recula un peu, le dos bien droit alors qu'il l'observait.

« - Cessons de tourner autour du pot, dearie. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide ?

\- J'ai besoin de m'assurer que cela restera entre nous. »

Elle vit le coin de ses lèvres se relever, et elle fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas son air assuré.

« - Avez-vous quelque chose à vous reprocher ? »

Elle secoua la tête, lentement. Elle s'éloigna du dossier de la chaise et se rapprocha.

« - Si vous ne gardez pas le secret, cela n'aura aucun intérêt. »

Il pencha la tête.

« - Je ne pourrai pas me décider sans aucune indication, Mrs French.

\- Miss, » corrigea-t-elle par automatisme sans remarquer le léger sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

Elle regarda dans le vide, pesant le pour et le contre.

« - J'ai besoin de garanties, Monsieur l'inspecteur. »

Il fronça les sourcils en se penchant.

« - Miss French, bien que vous m'intriguiez, je ne vois pas en quoi garder vos petites cachotteries pourraient m'intéresser…

\- Cela concerne Victoria Belfrey. »

Lacey n'avait pas prévu d'abattre ses cartes aussi vite. Elle constata avec une certaine satisfaction l'éclat d'intérêt renouvelé qui brillait dans les yeux du policier, et elle su qu'elle avait visé juste. Elle commençait à cerner la crème des forces de l'ordre de cette ville. Il avait ses propres objectifs. Ses propres buts et d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, sa capacité à découvrir ce qu'il voulait de Belfrey s'il le souhaitait.  
Il approcha encore, plus qu'intéressé et plus calme étrangement. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et cela pouvait se révéler décevant. Ou alors obtenir plus qu'il ne l'espérait. Lacey savait cela, et allait en jouer. Elle avait besoin de lui, et elle n'allait pas le laisser passer.  
Il se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« - Victoria Belfrey ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que cela a un effet sur moi ? »

Elle sourit et soutint son regard sans aucune hésitation.

« - C'est Roni qui m'a dit de venir vous trouver. Elle m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider. Elle semblait plutôt sûre d'elle. »

Elle le vit douter, et se demanda bien pourquoi. Elle avait entraperçu Weaver quelques fois au bar de Roni, mais elle s'y rendait toujours à des heures décalées de lui. Dans ses souvenirs, ils n'avaient jamais consommé au même moment.  
De plus, elle avait limité ses errances nocturnes, et ne se permettait quelques folies qu'une fois de temps en temps. Mais une fois un peu alcoolisée, plus qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des années et un peu désespérée par ses problèmes, elle s'était épanchée auprès de Roni, qui la connaissait depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvenait. Malgré qu'elle soit plus jeune qu'elle, Roni avait la réputation rassurante d'être toujours à l'écoute, et un peu une mère pour tout le quartier. Elle était la confidente idéale dans ce genre de situation.  
Et elle avait recommandé Weaver après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Lacey n'avait plus rien à perdre et elle l'avait écouté.  
Weaver était en quelque sorte une dernière chance après tout ce qu'elle avait pu entreprendre.

« - Roni, vous dîtes ? »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il pencha la tête avant de se lever. Son mouvement brusque la perturba quelque peu, de part leur proximité, et recula alors qu'il faisait le tour de la table pour s'asseoir – enfin – à sa place.

« - Je ne dirai rien à Miss Belfrey, » dit-il après quelques moments de silence. « Mais je ne garantis pas mon aide. Cela viendra seulement si votre cas me semble urgent. »

''Intéressant'' était sûrement plus approprié. Lacey hésita, cherchant à deviner s'il était sincère ou non, avant de soupirer. Il devait bien se douter qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix, sinon elle aurait cherché à faire une déclaration officielle au lieu d'insister pour son aide. Elle n'allait peut-être pas obtenir de contrepartie, mais il assurait qu'il allait garder le silence…  
Bien, elle n'avait rien à perdre et il mourrait d'envie d'entendre ses informations.

« D'accord… »

Elle regarda ses mains aux ongles vernis de couleur doré, et se lança.

« Mon père, Moe, tenait une horlogerie il y a des années. Il s'amusait parfois à chercher à inventer de nouveaux objets, il était passionné de nouvelles technologies. Il a même vendu quelques brevets. Puis, un jour, il a commencé un projet qui semblait intéresser Miss Belfrey. Il était enthousiaste et s'était confié à moi. Puis, alors que son projet avançait, il a soudainement disparu. Je l'ai cherché partout pendant plusieurs années, sans rien trouver. »

Elle sentait toute son attention dirigée sur elle, mais une certaine nervosité commençait à l'envahir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait s'il refusait, et elle se hâta de donner les informations intéressantes.

« - Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné Miss Belfrey. Hormis le timing, rien n'indiquait qu'elle pourrait être liée à la disparition de mon père. Mais elle était la propriétaire de la maison de mon père. Elle a insisté pour que les lieux soient libérés très vite une fois que les paiements du loyer se sont arrêtés. Et lorsque je suis venue récupérer les affaires de mon père, je jurerai que quelqu'un était passé par là et que plusieurs objets étaient manquants. »

Le silence religieux de l'inspecteur était difficile à interpréter, qu'il soit rassurant ou au contraire sceptique.

« - Je suis certaine que ce sont pas des objets que mon père a emporté lors de son départ s'il est volontaire. J'en avais vu certains lorsque je me suis rendue chez lui pour chercher des indices sur où il pourrait être allé. Miss Belfrey a dérobé certains objets. J'en suis persuadée. Et si elle l'a fait, elle a quelque chose à se reprocher. Que cela soit à cause du projet de mon père ou… autre chose. Peut-être que cela peut me mettre sur la piste de mon père. »

Elle finit par se taire, soudainement très lasse, mais également soulagée d'avoir vidé son sac. Se confier à Roni après quelques verres n'était pas comparable à la vérité pure et sans filtre qu'elle venait de révéler, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un inconnu.  
Elle n'osa pas relever les yeux, et attendit le verdict comme le couperet du bourreau. S'il décidait de ne pas tenir parole et de tout dire à Victoria… eh bien, dans le meilleur des cas, son loyer serait redressé de manière immédiate, mais elle ne serait qu'un moucheron pour quelqu'un comme la gérante. Et dans le pire, elle découvrirait peut-être plus rapidement que prévu son père.  
La voix de Weaver s'éleva après un long moment.

« - Vous êtes certaine que votre père n'est pas parti de sa propre volonté ? Aurait-il des raisons de ne pas vous prévenir ? »

Elle soupira.

« - Nous n'avons pas toujours été en bon termes. Je n'ai pas été la fille la plus facile dans ma jeunesse. Mais je pense qu'avec le temps, je me suis assagi. Nos relations s'étaient un peu améliorées. Il ne serait pas parti à ce moment précis. Cela fait déjà longtemps… »

Elle soupira de nouveau, et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Son père lui manquait terriblement, et l'inquiétude qu'elle contenait depuis une éternité déjà lui pesait. Comment expliquer ses cheveux blancs qui ne se manifestaient qu'en mèches dans ce cas ?

« - Inpecteur, croyez-moi si je vous dis que j'ai tout essayé, pensé à toutes les hypothèses. Je n'ai pratiquement rien trouvé en des années de recherche. Dans quelques jours, mon père aura près de quatre-vingt, s'il est toujours en vie. Ne pas savoir où il est… est devenu invivable. Je ne serais pas venue sans bonne raison. »

Elle garda les yeux baissés, et elle sentit Weaver approcher.  
« - Mon aide a un prix, Miss French. »

Elle leva la tête, soudain alerte. S'il demandait un prix, c'est qu'il était intéressé. Et alors…

« - Vous… allez m'aider ?

\- Si vous me donnez ce que vous voulez. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

« - Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent mais je pourrai vous payer !

\- Non non, » la coupa-t-il. « Je ne veux pas de votre argent. Cela ne m'intéresse pas. »

Elle sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.  
« - Mais alors…

\- Mon prix, c'est vous. »

Elle sentit tout son être se figer, alors que ses mots ne l'atteignaient pas. La phrase faisait lentement son chemin dans son esprit, et une révolte intérieure grondait, réveillant le caractère fougueux qu'elle avait laissé se noyer trop longtemps dans la crainte. Mais il ne la laissa pas se torturer plus longtemps.  
« - Si nous découvrons quoique cela soit, vous me serez redevable. Vous aurez un dette. En tout cas, vous ferez tout ce que je vous demande. Vous ne ferez pas n'importe quoi. Les informations, les preuves… vous ne direz rien à personne. Il faut que vous me fassiez confiance et m'écoutiez en ce qui concerne nos recherches. »  
C'était à mille lieux de ce qu'elle imaginait, et tant mieux. Elle soupira de soulagement, seulement pour une courte durée. Combien de temps ferait-il durer ce fameux service.

« - Mais vous allez m'aider à retrouver mon père ?

\- Vous avez ma parole. »

Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et regarda le sol avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

« - Alors c'est entendu. J'accepte votre deal. »

Il sourit lentement et saisit rapidement son blouson avant de se diriger vers la porte devant une Lacey figée. Il ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers elle.

« - Eh bien, venez Miss French, nous avons une enquête à mener. »

OoOoO

 _Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur lorsqu'elle avait choisi de ne pas mentir concernant la prophétie et sa traduction au Dark Castle. Elle aurait dû prétendre ne pas comprendre, ou le mener sur une fausse piste. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne trouverait aucun répit avant d'avoir trouvé le Gardien et qu'il n'accepterait jamais l'idée de la perdre._

 _Les voilà donc partis pour de nouvelles aventures, l'esprit troublé et la désagréable sensation de se battre contre la montre. Rumple n'avait plus qu'une seule obsession depuis qu'elle lui avait révélé le contenu de ce livre poussiéreux : se libérer de la malédiction du Dark One à n'importe quel prix. Ce Gardien mystérieux dont ils ne savaient rien avait prit une place si importante dans sa vie, qu'il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne regrette d'avoir été trop honnête._  
 _Il ne voyait pas la frustration qu'elle éprouvait chaque jour d'attente qui passait. Ils s'étaient rendus à l'Edge of Realms – après tout, il espérait que le Gardien se montre au bout de quelques temps. Mais après cinq ans sans signe de lui, malgré la paix qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver par miracle dans cette petite maison et le temps passé à simplement profiter l'un de l'autre, ses craintes n'avaient pas été apaisées. Au contraire, elle n'avait cessé de grandir avec chaque nouveau cheveux blanc qu'il découvrait entre ses boucles brunes._  
 _Leur retour au Fairytail Land lui déplaisait au plus haut point._

 _« -Rumple, pourquoi ne prends-tu pas le temps de vivre plutôt que de chercher absolument le besoin qui te permettra de mourir ? »_

 _Il se tourna vers elle, préparant leurs malles alors qu'elle restait dans le lit, à le fixer d'un air fatigué. Il approcha, soucieux. Malgré son inquiétude grandissante, il se montrait toujours extrêmement prévenant. Cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, étant donné que toute sa vie – ou plutôt sa quête pour y mettre fin – ne tournait qu'autour d'elle._

 _Il s'assit auprès d'elle, et prit l'une de ses mains qu'elle avait placé autour de ses genoux, recroquevillés contre sa poitrine._

 _« - Belle, il le faut. Je ne te regarderai pas t'éloigner de jour en jour sans rien faire, alors que rien ne change pour moi. »_

 _Elle baissa les yeux vers leurs mains, et lia leurs doigts en retenant un soupir._

 _« - Mais je suis là pour l'instant. Et je veux profiter de ce que nous avons maintenant plutôt que passer le restant de mes jours à chercher quelque chose que nous ne trouverons peut-être pas à temps. Vivre ma vie et non pas espérer trouver une fin à la tienne. »_

 _Il l'écouta attentivement, ayant appris de ces années à n'en faire qu'à sa tête sans se préoccuper des pensées des autres, avant de secouer la tête._

 _« - Je comprends. Mais je ne resterai pas ainsi les bras croisés. Tu dois comprendre que si cette quête est difficile pour toi, ne rien faire est insupportable pour moi alors que je sais qu'attendre ici ne résoudra peut-être rien. »_

 _Elle baissa les yeux sans les relever cette fois._

 _« - Je regrette de te l'avoir dit, » souffla-t-elle une nouvelle fois._

 _Il posa ses mains contre ses épaules avant de se rapprocher pour l'enlacer._

 _« - Belle, aurais-tu pu vivre avec ce secret pendant toute une vie ?_

 _\- Pour être honnête, oui. Totalement. Si cela nous avez permit de nous reposer quelques temps, oui. »_

 _Il soupira et secoua la tête. Il reprit sa main dans les siennes, et un long silence s'installa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole._

 _« - Je comprends ton point de vue. Mais tu dois également comprendre le mien. Je ne supporterai pas de te regarder dépérir sans tenter quoi que cela soit. »_  
 _Ses yeux s'adoucirent un peu, et il baissa la voix, comme pour ne pas la brusquer._

 _« - Cela ne nous empêchera pas de vivre. Je te le promets. Je ne laisserai pas mes obsessions gâcher tes rêves ou tes besoins. Mais tu dois également accepter mes recherches. »_

 _Elle serra sa main, voyant à quel point les euphémismes qu'il utilisait le heurtait. Elle n'aimait pas cette situation, savoir qu'il avait raison et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. A part être raisonnable, ou continuer d'argumenter afin de trouver un meilleur compromis. Mais elle savait bien qu'elle avait scellé sa décision au moment même où elle lui avait révélé la vérité avant de partir pour l'Edge of Realms._  
 _C'est donc avec un sourire un peu las mais sincère qu'elle hocha la tête, et le soulagement qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui permit de calmer ses propres doutes, du moins pour l'instant._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout l'univers de Once Upon a Time appartient à ses créateurs...

Partie II

Weaver observa sa compagne de route du coin de l'œil, tout en faisant bien attention de regarder la route. Lacey French était accoudée contre la portière, les yeux dans le vide. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pensait, si son père était l'objet de ses réflexions et par conséquent, leur petite aventure.  
Il ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle. S'il n'avait pas cru à son histoire, il aurait refusé de s'embarquer dans une croisade contre Victoria. Sans preuve, sans garantie, si ce n'était la parole d'une orpheline – il ne lui souhaitait pas, mais si Victoria était bel et bien responsable, il mettait sa main à couper que Mr French n'était plus de ce monde.

Il s'était surpris pendant leur discussion en voyant combien elle était parfois difficile à lire. D'habitude, les personnes auxquelles il parlait étaient soit complexes mais tout de même assez faciles à comprendre après quelques temps et des recherches, et les autres simplets n'étaient que des canevas blancs qui n'attendaient que ses instructions pour devenir ce qu'il voulait qu'ils soient.

Lacey French était différente. Ses réactions à certaines de ses paroles, sa manière de bouger, de sourire, de croiser les bras… Tout était anodin. Et pourtant, il lui fallait froncer les sourcils de concentration pour déterminer ce à quoi elle pensait véritablement. Oh, il n'était pas stupide, il savait parfaitement lire un sourire retenu, ou un regard méfiant. Il se doutait qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité, mais lui non plus ne l'avait pas fait. Mais malgré des mimiques parfois incroyablement facile à déchiffrer, elle l'intriguait.

Qui était cette femme dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, qui portait des blousons noirs sur des hauts bleus, et dont les cheveux blancs s'étalaient contre les rétines ? Il avait réussi à deviner les zones d'ombres qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de détailler. Les incohérences dans ses explications : Victoria n'aurait pas laissé une preuve aussi grosse derrière elle, mais il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance. Après tout, si Lacey et son père étaient en mauvais terme, Victoria avait pu miser dessus pour effectuer ses méfaits. Mais il en doutait. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'agissait toujours d'une piste de plus pour faire tomber cette charmante mégère.

Il était plus facile de déterminer que Lacey avait fait tout son possible pour sauvegarder la mémoire de son père, tentant de conserver sa maison en payant le loyer – qui était sûrement devenu trop coûteux pour elle – et que laisser ce bien aux mains d'une femme qu'elle soupçonnait désormais avait dû lui briser le cœur. Que son père lui manquait, et qu'elle donnerait beaucoup pour un moment avec lui. Il regarda résolument les yeux sur le feu qui venait de passer à l'orange.

Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour comprendre les sentiments envers la figure paternelle.

« - Vous avez quelque chose contre Victoria, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, surpris et tiré de ses pensées par sa voix.

« -Pardon ?

\- Vous voulez l'arrêter. C'est pour cela que vous avez accepté de m'aider. Parce que vous espérez que j'ai raison et qu'elle soit derrière la disparition de mon père. »

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait être impressionné de ses déductions ou si elles étaient si évidentes que cela. Il n'avait pas essayé d'être discret. Dans le pire des cas, il prétendrait auprès de Victoria qu'il n'avait accepté d'aider Lacey uniquement pour déterminer ce qu'elle savait sur la propriétaire terrienne, et donc continuer leur relation ''amicale''.

Il était tout de même étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle Lacey avait estimé qu'il était du côté des ''gentils'', à vouloir arrêter Belfrey. D'autres auraient immédiatement déterminé qu'il était aux ordres de cette sorcière et auraient fuit. Elle était donc soit incroyablement naïve, ou alors juste trop confiante – si les deux avaient vraiment une différence.

« - Nous ne savons pas encore si votre père est parti de son plein gré ou non. » Il ignora son reniflement méprisant en entendant cette théorie. « Et je ne fais que mon travail. »

Cette fois, Lacey ne se contenta pas d'une réaction discrète, mais laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

« - Oh pitié, nous savons tous que n'importe quel policier aurait prit ma plainte, et l'aurait soit oubliée quelque part, soit rapportée directement à Victoria. Dans tous les cas, personne n'aurait accepté comme vous l'avez fait. Vous avez quelque chose contre elle vous aussi. »

Il croisa son regard bleu dans le miroir du rétroviseur avant de se hâter de fixer loin devant lui.

« - Je suis juste différent de mes autres collègues. C'est parce que vous saviez cela que vous avez accepté les indications de Roni. D'ailleurs, êtes-vous proche d'elle ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans son bar. »

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel.

« - Vous avez détourné la conversation. Mais parfait, je ferai comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et je vais répondre à vos questions. »

Il sourit en coin alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre.

« - Roni et moi avons une relation… compliquée. Disons qu'elle a une dette envers moi, et qu'elle ferait beaucoup pour se racheter. Et si elle vous a recommandé, je vais considérer que vous êtes LE sauveur de la situation.

\- Je suis impressionné. » Et il l'était, assez pour ne pas relever l'ironie dans la voix de son interlocutrice. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un détenait une dette – et importante qui plus est – sur la fameuse gérante du bar le plus fréquenté d'Hyperion Heights.

« - Quant au fait que vous ne m'ayez jamais vu, eh bien c'est très étrange. J'ai toujours vécu ici depuis mes dix ans, et j'allais très souvent au bar à partir de mes dix-huit. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, semblant réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis fit un geste comme pour balayer ses pensées de la main.

« - Bah, ce n'est pas maintenant que vous allez me mettre en cellule pour avoir bu en-dessous de l'âge légal. »

Le sourire de Weaver s'agrandit, alors qu'elle continuait son récit.

« - Peu importe, j'allais matin midi et soir là-bas, jusqu'à ce que je ne trouve un travail. Je ne venais plus que le soir. Puis j'ai pris un deuxième travail, puis un troisième… Disons que j'ai fini par comprendre les bénéfices de plusieurs bonnes heures de sommeil par nuit. L'âge de raison, sans doute. »

Il secoua la tête, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, avant de se tourner vers elle.

« - Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous ennuyer. »

Elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire, soudain pensive.

« - Oh si, vous ne vous imaginez même pas à quel point. »

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil en prenant un virage, se demandant bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il savait bien que la vie à Hyperion Heights n'était pas des plus palpitante, mais il n'imaginait pas une femme comme elle ne pas réussir à trouver de distraction.

Un mystère bien épineux, en effet.

Il finit par se garer non loin. Pendant la manœuvre, Lacey se redressa. Elle avait été silencieuse pendant les quinze minutes ayant suivi leur brève discussion, et il n'avait pas tenté de relancer la conversation. Elle semblait sortir de sa torpeur, et regarda autour d'elle.

« - Nous ne sommes pas chez mon père.

\- En effet. J'ai besoin de voir quelqu'un avant de nous y rendre. »

Elle l'observa quelques secondes avant de se remettre dans son siège pendant qu'il plaçait sa voiture exactement entre les deux lignes droites. Il coupa le moteur et se détacha, alors que Lacey était déjà dehors, s'étant dégagée avec une rapidité étonnante. Il sortit à son tour et claqua la portière, scrutant déjà le parc presque désert, dont l'entrée se trouvait à quelques mètres du parking.

Lacey contourna la voiture, les mains dans les poches de son blouson pour se tenir chaud, en le suivant dans le parc.

« - Qui cherchez-vous ?

\- Mon meilleur informateur. Si une indication sur la disparition de votre père existe, elle le trouvera.

\- Elle ?

\- BOUH ! »

Weaver admira avec quel contrôle Lacey se contenta de sursauter sans pousser de quelconque cri aigu, mais la surprise et la pointe de peur qu'il vit dans son regard alors que Tilly sautillait derrière elle en criant était assez satisfaisante, il devait bien l'avouer. Lacey se retourna, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec la femme-enfant qu'était Tilly. La jeune blonde souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement très fière de son effet, et se balançait de droite à gauche, laissant les plis de son manteau osciller au fil de ses mouvements.

Weaver secoua la tête, sans pouvoir contenir un sourire.

« - Allons Tilly, ce n'est pas une façon de saluer les gens. »

Le sourire de Tilly ne faiblit pas, et elle pencha la tête dans un mouvement clairement exagéré, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

« - Je suis juste heureuse de rencontrer une nouvelle amie. C'est la première fois que vous m'amenez une dame Weaver. Dois-je conclure à une heureuse nouvelle ? »

Lacey fixa Tilly, l'air totalement hébétée, alors que Weaver ne pouvait dissimuler à quel point il profitait de la situation.

« - Lacey, je vous présente Tilly. Tilly, voici Lacey. »

La plus âgée parvint à tendre la main et marmonner un ''enchanté'', et Tilly s'empressa de la serrer en la secouant vigoureusement, faisant trembler les boucles de la brunette.

« - Lacey ! C'est joli comme prénom. Vous connaissez Weaver depuis longtemps ? Il ne me présente jamais ses amis. Vous êtes amis ? Proches ? »

Elle posa ses questions en fixant Weaver, lui faisant des clins d'yeux très subjectifs et tout sauf discret. Weaver avait depuis longtemps arrêté de faire attention aux excentricités de Tilly, mais il craignait la réaction de Lacey. A sa grande surprise, elle semblait plus amusée qu'offensée par les propos de sa cadette.

« - Nous nous sommes rencontrés aujourd'hui, en vérité. »

Le sourire de Tilly s'élargit.

« - Et il nous présente déjà ? Quelle rapidité ! »

Weaver leva les yeux au ciel puis avança, s'interposant enfin entre les deux femmes.

« - Miss French a besoin d'aide, Tilly. Son père a disparu il y a des années et nous cherchons des preuves de ce qui a pu lui arriver. »

La blonde se balança de plus belle, sans se départir de son sourire et les yeux rivés sur Lacey.

« - Très bien, ne m'en dis pas plus, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu as accepté très rapidement, c'est inhabituel. »

Elle s'éloignait déjà et fit semblant de réfléchir pendant une poignée de seconde.

« - Oh, eh bien vous me paierez un sandwich la prochaine fois qu'on se verra. Je te tiens au courant. »

Elle agita la main vers Lacey.

« - Bye Lacey, Weaver, amusez-vous bien ! »

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Lacey la regarda rejoindre la sortie du parc, les yeux grands ouverts.

« - Votre informatrice ne manque pas d'entrain."

Il sourit un peu et commença à marcher vers la voiture.

« - C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir présentée ? Je suppose que vous ne révélez pas l'existence de vos indicateurs au premier venu. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« - Je savais que vous entendriez bien. »

OoOoOo

 _Le portail entre les mondes avait toujours fasciné Belle. Les rayons dorés tourbillonnant pour laisser au centre un aperçu de ce qui attendait les voyageurs une fois transportés dans un nouvel endroit. Le portail laissait entrevoir juste assez de l'autre monde pour attirer l'attention et savoir à peu près dans quelle nouvelle folie la magie allait les transporter, mais en même temps, assez peu pour intriguer la curiosité de Belle._

 _Cependant, leur nouvelle aventure l'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne l'excitait. Le WishWorld était complexe pour elle. Elle ne le comprenait pas vraiment à vrai dire, malgré toutes ses recherches et tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert depuis qu'ils en avaient appris l'existence. Elle s'inquiétait de cette forme altérée de leur réalité, des personnes qu'elle avait connu sans être tout à fait les mêmes. Mais Rumple était convaincu qu'ils devaient commencer par cela. Et ce que Rumple disait à propos de magie était presque toujours systématiquement vrai._

 _C'est main dans la main qu'ils traversèrent le portail depuis l'Edge of Realms. Pas besoin de sauts impressionnants pour se rendre d'un lieu à l'autre. Juste quelques pas paisibles pour se préparer à plusieurs années – vraisemblablement – de recherche. Aussitôt arrivé, son mari se tourna vers elle pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle eut à peine le temps de lui sourire pour le rassurer qu'un son qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis des années la fit immédiatement se retourner._

 _Une moto traversa à toute allure la forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la moto, puis de deviner l'identité de son propriétaire. Avant même de pouvoir prononcer son nom, le jeune homme avait disparu._

 _Elle sourit lentement et retourna son attention vers Rumple, qui regardait toujours dans la direction où était partie son petit-fils._

 _« - Eh bien, Henry semble être très occupé. »_

 _Rumple tourna la tête vers elle et rencontra son regard._

 _« - Je me demande où il se rend, à cette vitesse._

 _\- Il est à la recherche d'une princesse bien sûr ! Ou peut-être un prince...»_

 _Rumple se retourna alors que Belle observait une jeune femme vêtue d'une cape rouge toute droite copiée sur celle de Ruby approcher. Blonde, l'air moqueur et juvénile, elle souriait de toutes ses dents, dont les deux à l'avant lui donnait une aura enfantine renforcée par l'éclat de ses yeux bleus._

 _« - Vous semblez connaître ce monsieur. Mais vous, que recherchez-vous ? Vous n'avez besoin ni de prince ni de princesse à ce que je vois. »_

 _Elle lança un regard appuyé aux mains liées du couple avant de cligner deux fois des yeux. Belle ne chercha pas à retenir son rire et Rumple la fixa quelques secondes, comme perplexe._

 _« - Qui êtes-vous ? »_

 _Elle fit une légère révérence tout sauf sérieuse._

 _« - Oh, on est pressé à ce que je vois. Je m'appelle Alice ! »_

 _Belle jeta un œil à Rumple, surprise mais sans rien dire. Elle savait que révéler aux habitants du WishWorld la vérité, ou la réalité alternative qu'ils connaissaient, ils pouvaient être perturbés malgré que la plupart des êtres magiques en aient connaissance. Mais tout de même, qui aurait-cru qu'Alice aurait troqué ses nœuds et jupons bleus pour une cape de brocard rouge ?_

 _« - Je suis Belle. Et voici mon mari, Rumple, » se présenta Belle avec le sourire._

 _Alice écarquilla les yeux avant de claquer des mains en sautillant._

 _« - Oh, des mariés ! Et qui sont restés ensemble même vieux, cela devient tellement rare ! »_

 _Si Belle craignait que Rumple ne soit offensé, elle fut rassurée en le voyant hausser un sourcil amusé vers la nouvelle venue. Alice semblait également être un véritable moulin à parole, puisqu'elle enchaîna directement :_

 _« - Alors, vous connaissez le monteur de cheval mécanique ? C'est lui que vous venez chercher ? »_

 _Rumple secoua la tête._

 _« - Non. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour mon petit-fils…_

 _\- Oh, combien d'enfants avaient vous ? Vous avez des petites-filles ? Quel âge ont-elles ? Pourriez-vous me les présenter ?_

 _\- … Mais nous cherchons bien quelqu'un. »_

 _Rumple ignora sciemment le babillage de la jeune femme alors que Belle s'était déjà cachée derrière le manteau reprisé de son mari. Elle commença à se calmer quand elle reconnut le manteau qu'il avait porté au moment de venir la chercher, le jour de leur rencontre. Sans plumes, ni écailles. Elle l'avait déjà vu avec ce manteau modifié, mais elle n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'il était celui qu'il avait choisi au moment de partir à la recherche de leur nouvelle vie._

 _Alice sourit encore, et Belle se dit que si tout le monde pouvait sourire autant qu'elle en toute circonstance, le monde de la malédiction se porterait bien mieux._

 _« - Eh bien dîtes m'en plus. Je suis douée pour retrouver les gens._

 _\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela… » intervint Belle. Rumple posa son autre main sur la sienne._

 _« - De plus, nous venons juste de nous rencontrer._

 _\- Eh bien apprenons à nous connaître ! Comme cela, vous aurez confiance en mes intentions. Et vous pourrez me parler de votre famille. Vous avez des filles alors ? »_

 _Rumple secoua la tête._

 _« - Je suis désolé, mais nous n'avons pas…_

 _\- Nous en serions ravis, » coupa Belle avant de regarder son mari d'un air disant clairement ''souviens-toi de ta promesse.'' Elle savait qu'il aurait préféré parler avec elle et commencer leurs recherches immédiatement, mais ils avaient tout le temps de se poser quelques minutes et parler avec leur nouvelle amie. Et malgré son air dépité, Rumplestiltskin ne brisait jamais ses promesses._

 _C'est donc avec un soupir qu'il s'installa auprès des deux femmes sur les troncs d'arbres coupés, et que leur conversation s'éternisa jusqu'à la nuit tombée._

OoOoO

Il était étrange de revenir dans la maison familiale après toute ces années. Elle avait été le lieu de nombreuses disputes, mais aussi d'une enfance heureuse et pleine de tendresse. C'est avec une certaine nostalgie que Lacey passa la porte d'entrée, suivie de très près par Weaver. Bien qu'elle n'ait logiquement plus aucun de droit sur le lieu de son enfance, Lacey avait pensé à faire un double des clés lorsque que son père avait disparu. Et lorsque Victoria changea la serrure eh bien… elle avait trouvé comment se procurer une copie du nouveau trousseau par ses propres moyens.

Tout était tel qu'elle l'avait trouvé quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était venue chercher les affaires de son père. Certains cartons étaient encore là. Le délai que Belfrey lui avait accordé pour tout réunir était bien court, mais elle comptait le faire durer aussi longtemps que possible pour ne pas lui laisser le plaisir d'avoir le contrôle des lieux plus tôt que prévu.

La maison était modeste. Le salon, transformé en atelier par son père pour exercer sa profession, était rempli de mécanismes en tout genre, ainsi que de morceau de bois et de rouages divers. Le reste de la maison ne se composait que de la chambre de son père, son ancienne chambre d'enfant, la cuisine et la salle de bain. Elle avait grandi au milieu des bruits de coucou et des tics tacs de l'horloge, d'abord fascinée par les oiseaux sortant des fenêtres, puis agacée par les sons constants qui résonnaient chez elle.

Lacey n'avait jamais prit la peine d'apprendre le travail de son père, trop occupée à voler les escarpins que sa mère avait laissé derrière elle en quittant la maison, claquant la porte et brisant le cœur de son père au passage. Puis elle n'avait eut d'yeux que pour les garçons, et les fugues en tout genre, les vols de soutien-gorge dans les boutiques modestes, et toutes les autres absurdités qu'elle avait pu accumuler.

Maintenant une belle femme vieillissante, ayant perdue les attraits que l'on trouvait en général aux femmes qui usaient de leur charme pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'était assagie. En prenant du recul, elle avait comprit ce qui importait vraiment, à commencer par son père. Et elle n'avait commencé à esquisser le premier pas seulement quelques temps avant sa disparition.

Elle espérait sincèrement que Weaver allait pouvoir l'aider.

Celui-ci observait les lieux, et son regard parcourait déjà les moindre détails, cherchant sûrement des éléments pouvant l'aider. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le buffet, où reposaient de nombreuses photos du père et de sa fille. Lacey était déjà en train de ranger les affaire inutiles, comme quelques horloges qui trainaient et qui devraient être rangées de toute manière. Victoria n'hésiterait pas à tout jeter aux ordures si quoique cela soit restait encore dans la maison le jour où elle aura accès à son bien.

« - Désolée pour le désordre, je savais que vous voudriez voir la maison dans l'état où je l'ai laissée au moment où je me suis rendue compte qu'il manquait des choses. Mais si vous voulez trouver des indices, vous devriez aller dans le garage, c'est là que mon père testait ces… je ne sais quoi. Je vais vous donner les clés si vous… »

Elle se tourna vers Weaver, trousseau à la main, alors que son regard était toujours focalisé sur le buffet. Lacey fronça les sourcils. Son premier réflexe fut de crier un peu, pour prouver son mécontentement face à l'inattention de son compagnon. Puis, elle réalisa qu'il avait peut-être trouvé quelque chose, et approcha.

« - Vous êtes toujours avec moi ? »

Il sembla revenir à lui et tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. Il hocha la tête.

« - Oui, le garage. Excusez-moi.

\- Vous semblez distrait, » constata Lacey, ne pouvant dissimuler la pointe de déception dans sa voix. A sa grande surprise, il hocha la tête.  
« - Vous avez raison. Je regardais les photos, essayant d'imprimer le visage de votre père. »

Oh. Cela était logique en effet. Après tout, Weaver était à sa recherche et ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait. Lacey hocha la tête en approchant et jeta un regard attendri au visage de son père, homme imposant et doux qui avait fait de son mieux avec elle, obligé de sévir alors qu'il n'était absolument pas fait pour cela. Lacey ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mérité pour avoir une fille comme elle. Mortimer French avait eu son lot de malheur, mais avoir hérité d'une enfant encore plus détraquée que son épouse était un horrible coup du sort.

La vague de nostalgie menaçant de la submerger, Lacey détourna les yeux des photographies et se tourna vers Weaver.

« - Je vais vous conduire au garage. C'est là que là que je me suis rendue compte de la disparition de plusieurs objets. »

Ils sortirent de la maison et Lacey dû s'accroupir pour ouvrir la porte. Elle leva les yeux au ciel une fois en train de se battre avec le cadenas et la clé, pestant sur sa petite taille et les talons qui lui rendaient la tâche tellement plus difficile. Elle sentait Weaver derrière elle, et à la tension qu'elle percevait, elle était persuadée qu'il se retenait de lui proposer son aide. Et elle jura devant Dieu que s'il le faisait, son humeur allaient en prendre un coup terrible. Plus raisonnable certes, mais elle n'allait pas demander à un pigeon de résister à du pain.

Finalement, elle parvint à décrocher ce maudit cadenas, et se relever de toute sa – petite – hauteur, emportant la porte avec elle.

Weaver vit donc un bric-à-brac sans nom s'exposer à lui. Des haches, des bûches de bois, des fils électriques, des meubles et des tissus jonchaient le sol et alourdissaient des étagères toutes disposées contre les murs. Rien ne faisait de sens, des livres côtoyaient des machines à coudre et un ordinateur reposait sur le bureau aux côtés d'une cage en verre.

« - Quel genre de brevets votre père a-t-il vendu ?...

-Vous seriez surpris du génie de mon père si vous le rencontriez. »

Weaver ignorait pourquoi, mais il en doutait.

Il avança dans ''l'atelier'', essayant de donner du sens à ce qu'il voyait.

« - Vous avez fait une liste de tout ce qui avait disparu ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« - Je ne suis pas sûre de tout. J'étais venue dîner avec lui une semaine avant qu'il ne disparaisse, et je ne suis revenue que pour essayer de trouver pour quelles raisons il avait pu partir. Ce n'est qu'à ma dernière visite que j'ai remarqué des changements. Peut-être ont-ils été graduels, je n'en ai aucune idée. Cela remonte à quelques temps déjà. J'ai fait une liste, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout recensé. »

Weaver prit la liste qu'elle avait dépliée de sa poche, qu'elle lui tendait désormais. Il la parcourut attentivement. Plusieurs dossiers qui auraient dû être là mais qui ne l'étaient pas, des notes qui avaient soudainement disparus, des horloges, des mécanismes, des boîtes vides… La disparition de Mortimer French faisait autant de sens que cette liste.

« - Cela donne vraiment l'impression que votre père est parti de son plein gré, en emportant… ce dont il avait besoin. Il est possible qu'il soit venu récupérer au fur et à mesure ses effets personnels sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. »

Lacey soupira.

« - Je sais. C'est ce que tout le monde pense. »

Weaver l'observa attentivement.

« - Mais pas vous. »

Elle releva la tête. Si son soupir avait pu paraître comme un signe de découragement, il n'en était rien. Ce n'était tout au plus que de l'agacement vis-à-vis de son scepticisme.

« - C'est ce celui ou celle qui est responsable de la disparition de mon père veut nous faire croire. Si j'étais cette personne, je ferai tout pour faire croire que ma victime est partie volontairement, et donc avec tout ce dont il aurait besoin.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que vous cherchez un peu trop loin ? »

Lacey tapotait le bout de son pied contre le sol, et Weaver ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était des plus intéressant de la voir perdre son calme au fur et à mesure.

« - Je connais mon père. C'est quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait. Et il y a plusieurs choses qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de laisser derrière lui.

\- Comme vous par exemple ? »

Lacey le fusilla du regard, alors que Weaver restait impassible. Il avait conscience au moment de prononcer ses mots qu'elle risquait de ne pas le prendre bien. Mais certaines choses se devaient d'être dîtes. Cependant, cela ne lui apportait nulle satisfaction.

Avant que Lacey ne puisse répondre, le téléphone de Weaver sonna. Plus que ravi de sortir de cette situation, il décrocha sans même regarder l'interlocuteur.

« - Allô ?  
\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous m'aviez présenté LA Lacey French ! »

Il leva les yeux aux ciel avant de s'éloigner de Lacey, lui faisant comprendre que l'appel était privé.

\- Tilly. Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Et comment ! Lacey est une légende ici. Sortir en douce alors que son père était toujours sur son dos, dormir dans des endroits improbables avec des gens qui le sont encore plus. Si j'avais su !

\- Tilly, les informations maintenant.

\- D'accord d'accord, qu'est-ce que vous êtes rabat-joie ! Et vous allez me devoir beaucoup de sandwichs ! Les faits se sont déroulés il y a des années, pas facile de retrouver des informations après tout ce temps… Enfin bref, Mortimer French a été vu pour la dernière fois dans son atelier en train de faire… peu importe ce qu'il faisait, l'inventeur avait la réputation d'être un peu fou sur les bords. Déglingué quoi.

\- J'avais compris, Tilly.

\- Bref. Un mois avant sa disparition, Victoria Belfrey est venue elle-même lui rendre une visite. C'est à ce moment là que Lacey a recommencé à parler à son père. «

Weaver fronça les sourcils, et regarda vers le garage où Lacey caressait affectueusement une étrange machine à écrire reprise par son père.

« - Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine. Et le meilleur dans tout cela, c'est que quelqu'un jurerai avoir vu Mortimer se diriger vers un bus le jour de son départ. Depuis, pouf ! plus personne. »

Weaver prit bien le temps de peser ce que venait de lui dire son informatrice préférée, tout en fixant Lacey. La nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer Tilly signifiait que Lacey faisait fausse route depuis le début, et que Victoria n'y était pour rien. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas son plus gros problème.

Il se demandait surtout comment il allait pouvoir annoncer cela à Lacey. Et surtout, s'il allait réussir à déterminer si elle mentait.

« - En tout cas, si elle avait été moins vieille et que vous n'étiez pas déjà raide d'elle, j'aurai pu penser à... »

La boutade de Tilly lui apporta au moins un sourire, mais il se sentit obligé de l'arrêter.

« - Je ne suis pas raide d'elle.

\- Mais oui. En attendant, je ne vous ai jamais vu accepté qu'une inconnue me rencontre. Soit vous devenez complètement nul à votre boulot, soit vous avez un crush » Weaver grimaça en entendant ce mot puéril. Il préféra raccrocher sous les rires de Tilly.

Eh bien, le plus dur restait à venir.

Weaver raccrocha et continua l'inspection quelques minutes, avant de décréter qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer au commissariat. Il vit sans peine que la jeune femme était surprise de la rapidité de ses analyses, mais elle ne pipa mot, et il l'en remercia. Cela lui laissait plus de temps pour choisir la marche à suivre.

Il la raccompagna à la voiture, lui proposant de la ramener à son appartement. C'est avec un air sceptique qu'elle accepta, et il se demanda combien d'homme lui avaient fait cette proposition sans arrière pensées dans sa vie.

Le trajet se déroula silencieusement, et hormis quelques rares questions de Lacey sur ses opinions jusque là auxquelles ils ne répondaient jamais véritablement, ils ne dirent rien d'importance. Une certaine méfiance qui ne s'était pas évaporée depuis leur rencontre plus tôt dans la matinée ne les avaient pas quitté, et s'était même renforcée.

Lorsqu'il arrêta la voiture quelques rues en avant de son véritable logement, comme Lacey lui avait demandé, il lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de partir prestement. Il comprenait bien que Lacey tenait à sa vie privée et qu'indiquait à un policier son adresse n'était pas rassurant pour elle. Mais elle devait bien se douter qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à mettre la main dessus s'il le désirait.

En chemin, il resta parfaitement concentré sur la route, alors que des dizaines de scénarios se jouaient dans son esprit. Mais une chose était certaine, Lacey French était hors du commun et peut-être indigne de confiance. Elle mentait probablement, ou elle avait choisi de voir le départ de son père comme une disparition.

Mais Weaver avait senti immédiatement un désagréable sentiment une fois devant le buffet des French. Lorsqu'il s'était approché, une paralysie étrange l'avait saisi à la vue d'une jeune Lacey d'une vingtaine d'années, vêtue d'une robe dorée et les cheveux complètement colorés, sans rides d'inquiétude ni de blousons trop courts et légers. Juste une jeune étudiante, souriante, pleine de vie et attirant la lumière sur elle au moment d'aller au bal de promotion de lycée, ou de son université.

Après les quelques secondes où Weaver avait senti un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu et une fascination des plus malvenues pour une relique du passé, il s'était tourné vers Mortimer French. Et l'homme lui avait déplu tout de suite.

Quel genre d'homme couvait ainsi sa fille du regard et posait en même temps sur plusieurs clichés avec le cavalier de sa fille, semblant très complice, alors que Weaver avait mit cet escroc en prison des années auparavant ?


	3. Chapter 3

Partie III :

Enquêter pour le compte de Lacey French était comme marcher droit dans un piège que l'on avait vu des kilomètres auparavant. Weaver savait qu'elle était déterminée à retrouver son père au moment même où elle s'était plantée droit comme un piquet au commissariat. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'en démordrai pas. Et pourtant, il avait été surpris de recevoir le premier appel de sa ''cliente'', quelques jours après le début de ses recherches.

« _\- Du nouveau ?_

 _\- Miss French, cela fait à peine deux semaines que j'ai repris cette affaire. Si j'avais trouvé quelque chose, je vous l'aurai signalé._

 _\- Je pense de mon côté que votre réputation est juste grandement exagérée. Mais très bien. Merci quand même. »_

Il était plus difficile de déterminer s'il s'agissait de plaisanterie ou non au téléphone. Mais il n'avait eu aucun mal à discerner l'amusement dans la voix de son interlocutrice, et imaginer son air enjoué.

 _« - Bonne soirée Miss French. »_

Depuis cette première conversation, ils conversaient régulièrement. ''Converser'' était un bien grand mot. Cela commençait toujours de la même façon. Elle l'appelait toujours en premier pour lui demander ce qu'il avait trouvé, il lui répondait en général qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier et lui demandait de lui laisser du temps, ou alors lui donnait quelques informations sans importance qu'il avait glané ici et là pour éviter qu'elle ne devienne trop impatiente, tout de même.

Il appréciait que quelqu'un prenne de ses nouvelles de temps en temps. Même si cela signifiait qu'on lui demande s'il avait beaucoup dormi au lieu de travailler ce jour-ci, ou s'il n'avait pas perdu la main. Bien que ces entrevues ne soient pas très longues, elles lui donnaient immanquablement le sourire. Si les premiers temps, elle lui tirait plus de froncement de sourcils que de rire, Lacey French était une femme énergique et pleine d'esprit, qui ne manquait pas de piquant.

Il se sentait d'autant plus coupable de lui cacher ses découvertes.

Dès son retour, il avait commencé à enquêter sur Mortimer French. Homme en effet sans histoire, tranquille et travailleur quoique que jugé un peu excentrique, il n'y avait rien de particulier à propos de lui, si ce n'était ses inventions hors du commun – et parfois franchement inutile – qui lui avait permit de garder un train de vie confortable malgré ses problèmes financiers récurrents.

La seule ombre au tableau de cet homme était sa fille turbulente et manifestement très tournée vers la gente masculine. Preuve en était d'une longue liste de jeunes compagnons – et moins jeunes – que Lacey French avait fréquenté dans sa jeunesse. Weaver n'avait pas voulu s'insinuer dans la vie privée de la femme ayant demandé son aide. Mais il avait besoin de savoir avec qui il était en contact. Et à part des délits mineurs pour lesquels son père avait payé les frais nécessaires, il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier de la jeune femme.

Mais de son père, oui. Après avoir vu la photo de l'inventeur avec Gavin LaFleur, il s'était replongé dans une affaire qu'il avait réglé lui-même. C'était un homme de grande prestance, incroyablement beau avec une musculature qu'il avait développé à force de trop boire de soda énergisants en salle de sport, yeux bleus et cheveux bruns. Cet imbécile aux airs de prince charmant était un homme violent, et un escroc doué pour faire croire à tout son monde absolument ce qu'il voulait. Il avait attiré l'attention de Weaver lorsqu'il avait été soupçonné par un de ses collègues, mais qui n'avait pas l'affaire à cœur. Weaver n'avait pas eu ce problème, et s'était emparé du cas avec empressement. Découvrir que le jeune homme en apparence parfait était en réalité un menteur professionnel et qui appréciait importuner le fils handicapé de sa voisine à ses heures perdues avait rendu son arrestation des plus satisfaisantes.  
Cela datait de plusieurs années auparavant, et Weaver n'avait plus pensé à cet homme qui le dégoûtait au plus haut point depuis qu'il avait été mis derrière les barreaux. Il n'avait aucune idée que Lacey avait un jour été en contact avec lui. Mais aux vues de son air dédaigneux sur la photo où elle posait avec lui, il en avait conclu que cette histoire n'avait pas duré longtemps.

En revanche, le nombre assez hallucinant de photos de Mortimer French et de LaFleur dans sa jeunesse était troublant. Après quelques recherches sur les contact de Mr. French, Weaver ne mit pas longtemps avant de découvrir que les deux hommes n'avaient jamais cessé de se voir, bien longtemps après la photo du bal de promotion de Lacey.

Cela avait éveillé sa curiosité. Il avait fait les démarches nécessaires pour aller voir LaFleur en prison. C'est au détour d'un coup de fil allant dans ce sens qu'il avait apprit la mort du détenu quelques temps avant que Lacey ne fasse appel à lui.

Exactement le même jour que la disparition de Mortimer French.

Une discussion avec Lacey s'imposait.

* * *

Elle avait été très surprise en voyant son téléphone s'allumer à l'appel de Weaver. C'était toujours elle qui appelait en premier. Si elle avait été étonnée en décrochant, elle avait cru être devenue sourde lorsqu'il lui proposa de se rencontrer au bar de Roni le lendemain.

Et Lacey étant ce qu'elle était, elle en avait profité pour sortir une petite robe noire.

Elle avait bien conscience qu'il ne l'emmenait pas du tout à un rendez-vous galant et qu'il souhaitait probablement lui annoncer quelque chose en rapport avec l'affaire – ce qui la rendait extrêmement nerveuse d'ailleurs, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser. Cependant, elle sortait tellement peu depuis qu'elle avait commencé son troisième travail qu'elle n'allait rater une occasion de s'habiller correctement, et de sortir des ignobles uniformes qu'elle portait à longueur de journée.

Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir le soir du rendez-vous, elle fixa la robe et sa silhouette, qui n'avait pas changé. Cela lui rappela un peu amèrement sa jeunesse et la femme qu'elle avait été. Elle qui avait été terrorisé par l'idée de vieillir avait dû se soumettre à la dure réalité. Elle avait vu les premiers cheveux blancs arriver avec un effroi qui avait juste eu pour effet d'en faire apparaître plus, et les ridules se répandre sur son visage comme une malédiction. Elle avait essayé dans un premier temps de se teindre les cheveux, et d'avoir recours à des crèmes qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir pour limiter les dégâts.  
Mais un jour, elle s'était lassée. Et surtout résignée. A quoi bon retarder l'inévitable ? Lorsqu'elle aura atteint les soixante ans, il n'y aurait plus aucun moyen de cacher son visage ravagé par le temps, et quel était l'intérêt de garder une chevelure parfaitement brune si c'était pour entourer un visage qui trahirai de toute façon son âge ?

Mais pour une soirée, elle aurait l'illusion de retrouver un peu de dignité, et de profiter des quelques restes de beauté qu'il lui restait.  
C'est avec une grande satisfaction qu'elle repéra les yeux de Weaver sur sa robe au moment où ils se retrouvèrent devant le bar. Il était bien plus discret que la plupart des hommes, et si elle n'avait pas espéré cette réaction, elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas remarqué. L'inspecteur ne lui semblait pas le genre d'homme à se perdre en futilité, et il devait probablement considérer les femmes comme appartenant à cette catégorie.

Lacey savait parfaitement également qu'il n'aurait jamais été le genre d'homme qu'elle aurait regardé des années auparavant. Jamais un petit policier n'avait eu une chance d'attirer son attention, et encore moins de lui donner envie de le connaître. Weaver n'était en aucun cas un bel homme selon ses critères.  
Mais la maturité étant venue – très tardivement dans son cas – avec l'âge, elle commençait à voir un peu plus qu'un blouson porté depuis des années et des cheveux grisonnants. Il possédait une certaine prestance, et un plusieurs détails, comme son accent, lui donnait un charme indéniable.

Peut-être commençait-elle à regarder ce genre de personne parce qu'elle non plus n'attirait plus aucun homme désormais.

« - Bonsoir inspecteur ! Je vois que vous sortez un peu de votre bureau de temps à autre. Même si cela reste pour le travail. »

Elle le vit esquisser un sourire avant de lui ouvrir la porte.

« - Croyez moi, Miss French, je ne suis pas l'ermite que vous voyez en moi.

\- J'en doute mais merci d'essayer de m'en dissuader, » dit-elle en rentrant.

Ils trouvèrent non sans difficulté une petite table – le bar était toujours bondé après tout – et Lacey se laissa tomber sur sa chaise sans grande élégance. Contrairement à Weaver qui s'assit posément, et elle ne put que constater le décalage entre eux deux.

Tandis que Lacey prenait la carte, Weaver sembla regarder autour de lui, sûrement à la recherche de Roni. Lacey trouva rapidement ce qu'elle voulait consommer, sans oublier de jeter des coup d'yeux à son compagnon. Elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une surprise ou d'une entourloupe. Elle ne comptait pas oublier qu'elle traitait avec un policier.

« - Alors inspecteur, je doute que vous m'ayez demandé de vous retrouver ici pour partager un verre et des sticks de mozzarella. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Weaver se tourna vers elle, le visage insondable.

« - Et on me dit souvent que je suis direct…

\- Je pense juste que vous n'avez pas trop de temps à perdre en mondanité. Je suis persuadée que cela ne vous réussit pas du tout, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Alors ? »

Weaver regarda de nouveau autour de lui et sortit une enveloppe craft de sa poche intérieur. Après l'avoir ouverte, il en sortit une photographie, que Lacey reconnut immédiatement, et la confusion s'empara lentement d'elle alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre où il venait en venir.

« - C'est ma photo de bal de promotion de… je ne sais même plus quelle année. Pourquoi me montrez vous cela ?

\- Vous pouvez me parler de votre cavalier ?

\- Quoi, Gavin ? » dit-elle en haussant les sourcils, sans chercher à cacher sa surprise. « Nous sommes sortis ensemble quelques temps. Mon père l'appréciait beaucoup me poussait vers lui mais c'était un parfait abruti et nous avons rompu quelques semaines plus tard. Pourquoi ? »

Weaver sortit une deuxième feuille de son enveloppe, celle-ci couverte de chiffre que Lacey ne parvint pas à analyser au premier abord.

« - Gavin LaFleur a été condamné il y a des années pour escroquerie et actes de violence. Sur cette feuille, vous pouvez voir les appels qu'il a passé depuis le combiné de la prison, des appels vers…

\- Le téléphone de mon père, » acheva Lacey sans y croire.

Elle déposa la feuille sur la table, cherchant à donner un sens à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« - Vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle votre père et votre ancien compagnon continuaient de converser des années après votre rupture, et même quelques jours avant la disparition de votre père ? »

Lacey secoua lentement la tête.

« - Aucune idée. Gavin et Papa se sont toujours bien entendus. Cela ne m'étonne pas que mon père ait essayé de garder contact avec lui dans l'espoir de nous remettre ensemble… mais ceci, » dit-elle en levant la feuille, « n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi mon père souhaiterait me voir avec quelqu'un qui était en prison ? »

Elle secoua la tête avant de la mettre dans ses mains, perdue. Elle sentit un mouvement devant elle et devina que Weaver bougeait inconfortablement. Il se préparait clairement à lui dire quelque chose qu'elle n'allait pas aimer, et cela ne lui donnait pas envie de relever la tête.

« - Gavin LaFleur est mort en cellule le même jours que votre père. Un détenu l'a poussé, et il est mal tombé. Un accident. »

Lacey reposa ses mains immédiatement. Elle regarda Weaver qui arborait un air grave, et laissa les informations arriver à son esprit progressivement. Elle mit ses mains sur la table, prit une grande inspiration, et fixa Weaver.

« - Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! »

Elle se rassit brusquement, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était levée et qu'elle avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que plusieurs clients ne se tournent vers eux. Elle se pencha un peu sur la table, et commença à parler devant un Weaver médusé.

« - Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Mon père a peut-être dit qu'il était en train de préparer quelque chose pour Victoria, quelque soit la raison pour laquelle ils étaient encore en contact. Si Victoria l'a apprit et a fait arrangé la mort de Gavin et qu'on peut le prouver ou que nous en trouvons des preuves, nous pourrons apprendre ce qui est arrivé à mon père ? »

Weaver la fixa un moment, et elle aurait presque dit qu'il était éberlué, avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge en se reprenant.

« - Vous ne pensez pas qu'il puisse s'agir d'une coïncidence, vraiment ? Et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous ne craignez pas pour la vie de votre père ? »  
Elle sourit et continua de parler, toujours à moitié suspendue sur la table.

« - Vous ne m'en auriez pas parlé si vous aviez cru à une coïncidence ! Et Victoria aura besoin de mon père pour faire fonctionner les prototypes. Il était loin d'avoir terminé et ses inventions sont toujours… instables au début. Même si elle ne veut pas le breveter et tout garder pour elle, elle a trop besoin de lui pour s'en débarrasser. »

Elle continua de sourire, et regarde Weaver droit dans les yeux qui semblait à court de mot, alors que Roni apparut soudainement à leur table.

« - Lacey et Weaver… quel duo étrange. »

Lacey sourit à Roni, avant de se tourner vers Weaver.

« - Que buvez-vous ? Je vous invite pour fêter ça.

\- Fêter quoi ? », demanda une Roni sceptique, son regarde allant de l'un à l'autre.

« - Une bonne nouvelle, » coupa Weaver, visiblement agacé par la présence de Roni. « Je vais prendre la même chose que d'habitude, Roni.

\- Et moi la spécialité de la maison. Deux s'il-te-plaît. »

Roni fronça les sourcils, d'un air de lui demander si elle était sûre d'elle, avant de soupirer quand Lacey soutint son regard. Elle s'éloigna préparer leurs commandes, alors que Lacey ne tenait plus en place, et que Weaver ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre.

Lacey sourit, et joua avec la carte du bar.

« - Vous êtes en train de vous dire que ce n'est pas raisonnable de boire autant, surtout que je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. »

Weaver ne chercha pas à nier, il haussa juste les épaules.

« - Vous êtes une adulte, boire est votre droit. Et je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin de mon autorisation. »

Elle sourit un peu plus.

« - Oh ça je sais, j'ai attendu d'avoir ce droit plus longtemps que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Et vous avez raison. Personne ne choisi pour moi. »

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent alors que Roni arrivait avec leur commande, efficace comme à son habitude, et elle sembla d'un coup perdre plusieurs années. Juste une jeune femme qui s'amusait dans un bar, avec une robe qui lui allait bien, et qui fêtait une des rares bonnes nouvelles qu'elle entendait ces-derniers temps. Elle manqua le regard que lui lança Weaver à ce moment précis.

Roni déposa leurs verres devant eux, et Weaver saisit son Scotch avec un hochement de tête en signe de remerciement alors que Lacey était beaucoup plus bruyante dans son enthousiasme. Elle commença son verre – et était d'ailleurs sur le point de le terminer – alors que Roni jetait un regard exaspéré et inquiet à Weaver.

« - La prochaine fois que tu veux sortir avec une demoiselle, évite d'en choisir une aussi étrange que toi, » lui souffla-t-elle en partant.

Weaver se tourna vers Lacey, qui venait de terminer son premier verre à une rapidité remarquable. Elle semblait tout de même vouloir attendre avant de commencer le suivant, et se tourna vers Weaver.

« - Hum, je vois que quelque chose vous préoccupe alors même que je vous ai offert un verre alors que je ne devrais pas vu mon salaire. Vous avez des soucis en tête ou vous êtes juste incapable de vous détendre ? »

Il soupira et but un peu de son verre de Scotch en préparant ce qu'il allait dire. Il reposa son verre et regarda le visage souriant de Lacey, dont l'attention était complètement tournée vers lui. Il inspira un peu, avant de se lancer.

« - J'ai enquêté sur vous. »

Elle perdit immédiatement son sourire comme il s'y attendait. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne le regrettait pas.

« -Oh, », fut tout ce qu'elle répondit en entamant son deuxième verre. Il grimaça, et chercha ses mots pour s'expliquer.

« - Je n'ai pas cherché tous les détails. Je ne connais que l'ensemble des événements de votre vie. Je suis désolé, mais je devais m'assurer que vous ne vous moquiez pas de moi. »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête avant de lever son verre sans le regarder.

« - Je comprends. On ne peut pas juger quelqu'un sans connaître son histoire. »

Il posa sa main sur son verre, alors qu'elle allait le lever pour le finir. Elle le fixa, clairement surprise, et sûrement un peu frustrée.

« - Mais je ne compte pas vous jugez sur ce que j'ai appris. L'histoire n'est pas suffisante pour cela. C'est ce qu'une personne en fait, qui est vraiment important. Et je crois que vous avez changé. C'est tout ce que je vois. »

Elle reposa lentement son verre, et un maigre sourire vint de nouveau fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« - Merci. Je ne sais pas si vous le pensiez vraiment, mais c'était ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre."

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant quelques secondes, et Lacey avait une conscience aigue que leurs mains ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart. Elle commençait à se demander si elle allait les franchir, lorsque Roni approcha pour prendre le premier verre, brisant la magie de par son regard tout sauf discret.

Lacey appréciait Roni, mais elle détestait son air à cet instant précis. C'est donc avec une certaine arrogance qu'elle se tourna vers elle.

« - Un autre verre, s'il-te-plaît. »

* * *

Ramener une Lacey French complètement ivre morte n'était pas dans les plans de Weaver pour la soirée. Il avait arrêté de compter les verres qu'elle avait bu, et Roni avait dû commencer à refuser formellement de la servir, malgré les invectives de la brune à la robe noire. Elle avait beaucoup parlé pendant la soirée, de son père, surtout. Malgré ses paroles décousues et les rires au milieu des phrases, son affection pour son père transparaissait clairement, tout comme sa volonté de le retrouver.

Elle lui avait également posé des questions sur lui, auxquelles il n'avait pas vraiment répondu, parce qu'elle semblait toujours trouver un nouveau centre d'intérêt sur lequel s'épancher. D'autres clients lui avaient jeté des regards emplis de pitié, jugeant une femme mûre en train de se saouler comme pathétique. Weaver n'était pas du même avis. Certes, il aurait préféré ne pas la voir boire autant alors qu'il connaissait son passé, mais il n'allait pas l'empêcher d'exprimer son soulagement et son espoir de revoir son père de la façon qu'elle souhaitait, surtout qu'il était là pour veiller à ce que rien ne lui arrive.

Ce qui devait être un compte-rendu de son enquête de quelques minutes s'était transformé en soirée de plusieurs heures. Il n'avait rien dit de spécial, mais Lacey n'avait cessé de lui sourire et de babiller. C'était un sentiment étrange de passer sa soirée avec quelqu'un d'autre que Roni, mais avec quelqu'un de joyeux qui ne restait pas à l'écouter parce qu'elle attendait qu'il commande un nouveau verre.

Etre avec Lacey était une bouffée d'air frais. Un peu toxique, mais addictive. Après tout, qui d'autre se serait levé de joie en apprenant la mort de son ancienne conquête ?

Elle était assise à la place passager de sa voiture, et elle continuait de rire, alors qu'il était certain qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi non plus. Elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il venait de s'arrêter à un feu.

« - Pourquoi ne vous êtes-jamais marié Inspecteur ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette question, et s'il n'avait pas eu plus de sang-froid, il aurait facilement pu commettre une erreur que tout bon conducteur saurait éviter.

« - Pardon ?

\- Tous vos autres collègues policiers du commissariat de police avaient des alliances. Je le sais parce que c'est la première chose que je regardais quand je cherchais à ramener quelqu'un à la maison. Pas vous. »

Il se concentra sur la route, clairement mal à l'aise, en essayant d'oublier la manière nonchalante dont elle parlait de sa vie privée. Il devait à tout prix ne pas y penser.

« - Je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps ni l'intérêt pour me marier.

\- Aaaaah, le cliché du policier endurci qui est tout gentil au fond mais qui pense à sa carrière. Vous auriez pu choisir un autre film vous savez. »

Il ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas s'il devait être offensé, amusé ou juste ignorer ses mots.

« - Pardon, je ne voulais pas être méchante. Ça me surprend juste que quelqu'un comme vous n'aie jamais trouvé quelqu'un. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« -Quelqu'un comme moi ? Le cliché du ''flic'' endurci est souvent seul car il n'a du temps à accorder qu'a son métier, comme vous dîtes. »

Elle sourit un peu.

« - Mais il y a toujours la gentille fille qui est prête à accepter tout cela parce que le flic veut aider son prochain et qu'il a un grand cœur et qu'ils se complètent parfaitement. »

Il secoua la tête.

« - Je n'ai jamais rencontré de telle personne dans la vraie vie. Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché.

\- Jamais rencontré non plus, mais ça doit exister. Si le flic cliché existe, sa compagne clichée doit exister aussi.

\- Et où serait-elle ?

\- Aucune idée. »

Sur ce, elle retomba dans le silence. Weaver continua de rouler, tout en se disant que cette soirée était définitivement bien étrange.

« - Que pensez-vous de l'amour, Weaver ? »

Il faillit caler, à la fois à la mention de son nom de famille prononcée avec tant de tranquillité et à celle de sa question.

« - Je pense que vous être trop ivre pour que nous ayons cette conversation, Miss French.

\- Appelez moi Lacey, et vous n'avez pas répondu. »

Il soupira, et arriva dans la rue qu'elle lui avait indiqué la dernière fois.

« - Je vais vous déposer à l'hôtel le plus proche, et je vous prendrai une chambre, vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher jusqu'à chez vous…

\- Troisième à gauche, tout droit, puis à droit et après c'est l'immeuble avec le tag de sanglier avec une rose dans la bouche. »

Weaver la dévisagea, maintenant persuadé que parler avec elle était un très, très mauvaise idée. Si elle était suffisamment ivre pour lui indiquer son appartement alors qu'elle avait catégoriquement refusé quelques semaines plus tôt, elle n'était clairement plus en état de réfléchir.

Il soupira.

« - Je vous ramène chez vous, et vous allez vous reposer. »

Elle secoua la tête, comme une enfant. Il se demanda quel âge elle avait vraiment. Il lui semblait parfois qu'elle avait une vingtaine d'année de part son sourire, et l'éclat pétillant dans ses yeux bleus. Jusqu'à ce que le charme ne soit rompu, et qu'elle ne paraisse presque plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était réellement lorsqu'elle redevenait la femme renfrognée qu'il avait rencontrée au commissariat, malgré son caractère bien trempé.

Il ne se souciait pas de son âge en vérité. Il avait apprit au cours de sa carrière qu'il n'y avait pas d'âge pour la stupidité, tout comme pour la clairvoyance. Seuls les actes comptaient, et les leçons que l'on apprenait au fur et à mesure que l'on découvrait ses erreurs. Il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il lui avait dit au bar. Il ne la jugeait pas pour le nombre de conquêtes qu'elle avait connu, ni pour les délits qu'elle avait commis, ou pour son passé médical.

Weaver ne prenait en compte que ce qu'il voyait.

Et pour le moment, Lacey French était une énigme à décrypter.

[center]OoOoOoOo[/center]

Il semblait impossible de trouver le témoin ayant vu Mortimer French partir de la ville et se diriger vers l'aéroport. L'informateur que lui avait trouvé Tilly semblait ne pas vouloir être trouvé, et même Weaver malgré ses années d'expérience avait eu du mal à mettre la main dessus. Mais tout ce qu'il en tira, c'était des détails flous et une assurance totale que Mr. French était parti dans cette direction. L'homme était un employé lambda d'une société tout aussi ordinaire, et rien n'indiquait qu'il mentait. Cependant, ses affirmations n'étaient pas soutenues par de quelconques images de caméras surveillance, et Weaver ne pouvait se contenter de cela.

Il pensa à Lacey, qui attendait ses résultats de son côté, en enchaînant ses travaux de femme de ménage, de caissière et de serveuse. Il l'avait déposée chez elle le soir de leur rendez-vous, alors que la tête du sanglier peinte à la bombe le narguait, alors qu'il essayait de maintenir une Lacey ivre et instable sur ses quinze centimètres de talons tant bien que mal. Il l'avait aidée à rentrer les clés dans la porte, assise sur son canapé sans prendre le temps de regarder autour de lui, lui avait souhaité bonne nuit en la couvrant d'une couverture et était parti sans s'attarder. Peut-être que le fait qu'elle ait évoqué des films tous plus clichés les uns que les autres à l'issue qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien l'avait convaincu de partir encore plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait reçu son appel habituel de sa part deux jours plus tard. Elle n'avait pas évoqué la soirée, mais ses piques étaient toujours là, et cela était tout ce qui importait. Il avait craint qu'elle ne veuille plus lui parler après s'être ridiculisé – il ne pensait pas ainsi mais il se doutait qu'elle le verrait comme cela – devant lui. Mais apparemment, Lacey comptait bien continuer leur correspondance.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'avancées dans son enquête. Il s'était penché sur le cas LaFleur, mais rien de concluant n'en était sorti. Le détenu ayant poussé ''accidentellement'' Gavin était introuvable. Prétendument mis en isolement. Etrangement, Weaver en doutait. Cependant, éplucher les quelques notes restantes laissées par Mortimer French et essayer de trouver un lien entre Victoria, Gavin et le père de Lacey n'était pas plus efficace.

En général, lorsqu'il arrivait au point mort sur une enquête, c'était soit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à découvrir et que laisser l'affaire était le plus raisonnable, que quelqu'un cherchait délibérément à cacher la vérité, ou qu'un élément essentiel n'avait pas encore été découvert.

Et pour le moment, Weaver ne savait laquelle de ses options était la bonne.

Cependant, il était en train d'essayer d'obtenir les caméras de surveillance de tous les bus étant passés à Seattle le jour de la disparition de Mortimer French, et quelques jours auparavant et après afin d'être sûr de ne rien manquer. C'était une piste qu'il ne pouvait pas négliger. Et un pari risqué. Après tout, Mortimer French avait juste prit un bus. Il pouvait être allé n'importe où après cela. Mais découvrir si le témoin trouvé par Tilly était fiable était déjà une grande avancée. Découvrir où se rendait Mortimer French plus tard était une autre affaire. Le voir dans un bus prouverait au moins qu'il était parti de son plein gré et qu'il n'était pas aux mains de Victoria. Il espérait juste que la société de transport avait conservé les enregistrements après tout ce temps. Malgré les pressions dont il avait usé pour accélérer l'obtention des précieuses vidéos, rien n'y faisait.

Il ne pouvait qu'attendre de leurs nouvelles en menant son enquête de son côté. Roger avais remarqué son air distrait, et n'avait pas manqué de faire des remarques dessus. Cela empira lorsqu'il rencontra Lacey une seconde fois au bar de Roni, et qu'il les avait vu partager un verre. Hormis cette interruption dont il se serait bien passé, la soirée n'avait été faite que piques de la part de Lacey et de discussions sans grande profondeur. Lacey avait bu, mais avait fait l'effort de rester à peu près lucide, suffisamment pour pouvoir rentrer seule chez elle.

Roger n'avait pas manqué de lui faire la remarque le lendemain.

« - Je ne saviez pas que vous fréquentiez quelqu'un.

\- Et pourquoi l'auriez-vous su ? » répondit Weaver en levant les yeux au ciel, tachant de rester nonchalant.

C'est avec un sourire narquois que Roger l'avait regardé attentivement pendant qu'ils épluchaient des dossiers pour une autre affaire.

« - Vous sembliez un peu nerveux hier. Vous n'êtes pas tranquille ?

\- Finissez de lire cette fiche de paie, Roger. »

Son collègue avait été suffisamment sage pour se taire, se contentant désormais de sourire à chaque fois qu'il partait du bureau, s'imaginant qu'il avait le temps de voir ses clients tous les soirs.

Pourtant, il trouvait ce temps au moins une fois par semaine pour Lacey French.

Un soir, il la raccompagnait chez elle, comme cela lui arrivait de temps à autre, après lui avoir rendu compte de l'avancée de l'enquête, lui apprenant que les vidéos n'étaient toujours pas arrivées. Elle n'avait pas été surprise, habituée à recevoir cette nouvelle tous les trois jours par téléphone et quand ils se voyaient.

« - Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien de plus à vous apprendre.

\- C'est vrai que je vous avais espéré plus efficace, » soupira-t-elle, malgré la boutade évidente. « Mais je sais que vous faîtes de votre mieux, » ajouta-t-elle après une pause.

Il s'était arrêté de marcher pour l'observer, surpris de recevoir plus que des sarcasmes de la part de son franc-parler devenu légendaire pour lui. Elle se rendit compte de son arrêt après deux pas, et se tourna vers lui, avant de lever exagérément les yeux au ciel.

« - Est-ce vraiment surprenant que je vous reconnaisse au moins une qualité ? »

Il pencha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« - Un peu, oui. »

Elle fit une petite moue.

« - Dit comme cela, je suis d'une impolitesse incroyable.

\- Dixit la femme qui a fait un esclandre pour me voir.

\- C'est exactement parce que vous vous donnez trop d'importance que vous me pensez malpolie. »

Elle sourit un peu avant d'avancer vers lui et de prendre son bras, le plus naturellement du monde.

« - Dépêchons, il se fait tard. »

Et c'est comme cela qu'il se retrouva donnant le bras à Lacey, alors qu'ils se trouvaient à quelques pas de son appartement. Arrivés devant sa porte, Lacey sembla d'un coup gênée. Weaver espérait et redoutait à la fois qu'elle lui propose de rentrer. D'une part car il serait obligé de refuser si elle le faisait, et que si elle ne le faisait pas, il aurait senti un étrange pincement, le même qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'elle avait prit son bras, et qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment le gérer.

Mais encore une fois, elle le surprit, bousculant tout ses plans et ses pensées.

« - Vous avez raison. »

Devant son air confus, elle poursuivit.

« - Je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour mon père et moi. »

Il secoua la tête, prêt à sortir une phrase toute prête, alors qu'elle prenait son bras pour l'arrêter.

« - Ne me dîtes pas que ce n'est que votre travail. Vous auriez pu refuser de m'aider. Vous êtes un inspecteur de police, vous auriez très facilement pu utiliser votre position pour me mettre dehors, ou tout dire à Victoria. Mais vous m'avez cru. Et je vous assure que cela n'arrive pas souvent. »

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, et il se contenta de rester là à la fixer, essayant de faire fonctionner son cerveau qui se noyait dans un mer d'yeux bleus.

« - L'effort en vaut la peine, » réussit-il à souffler.

L'instant d'après, elle était dans contre lui, ses bras autour de son cou, en train de l'enlacer. Il mit du temps avant de comprendre ce qui arrivait, de se souvenir de ce que cela représentait de sentir une autre présence à proximité, et de considérer cette approche comme autre chose qu'une menace. Alors qu'il se demandait si le tambourinement qu'il sentait venait de sa poitrine ou juste du sons de celle de Lacey et de la sienne réunies, la demoiselle s'écarta avec un sourire malicieux.

« - Bonne soirée Weaver. »

Elle franchit les marches qui la menait chez elle sans se retourner, et Weaver resta quelques minutes sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

 _La malédiction n'allait pas tarder à les engloutir comme une vague affamée, s'abattant sur les récifs. Belle se tenait assise aux côtés de Rumple, les mains dans les siennes. Alice errait quelque part dans les parages, dans cette forêt dans laquelle ils vivaient un peu reclus. Ils avaient croisé Henry de temps à autre, avaient été présents lors de la naissance de Lucy, mais n'avaient jamais rejoints la vie sociale du WishWorld. Parfois, Regina venait les voir. Cela avait surprit Belle, qui avait mit quelques jours avant d'accepter qu'elle n'entre dans leur cabane. L'ancienne reine avait essayé de faire amende honorable auprès de Belle. Après tout, elles étaient de la même famille – étendue. Mais Belle n'en croyait pas un mot. Rumple n'avait pas essayé de la dissuader dans sa méfiance, et Regina l'avait accepté. Evidemment, Belle avait finit par pardonner plus ou moins à son ancienne geôlière, et arracheuse de cœur, mais la dette n'avait toujours pas été payé, et tous le savaient. De plus, quelques visites en près de dix ans ne suffisaient pas à inclure les Gold dans la sacro-sainte famille Charming. Ils leur avaient fait comprendre il y a bien longtemps qu'ils seraient toujours exclus, quelque soit les efforts du couple ou les mots rassurants des héros._

 _Dans leur recherche éperdue – et infructueuse – du Gardien, ils avaient eu la chance de rencontrer Alice. La jeune femme ne les avait pas quitté depuis leur rencontre. Elle les avait suivi dans leurs périples, apportant bonne humeur et joie sur leurs visages fatigués. Toujours souriante et jamais à court de bons mots, elle avait été la cause de plusieurs fous rires au fil des ans. Elle n'avait jamais demandé de contrepartie, étant une compagne attentive et plaisante, que Belle aimait de tout son cœur de mère qui ne voyait son fils que très rarement depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde. Fils qui avait fini ses études et cherchait dorénavant sa place dans le monde, fils de l'entité la plus puissante des mondes et de la beauté qui l'avait apaisée luttant pour sa propre identité._

 _Belle ne savait pas exactement comment le temps était altéré entre les mondes, mais Gideon ne lui semblait pas vieillir les rares fois où ils se donnaient rendez-vous, en général pour plusieurs jours. C'était l'une des conditions de Belle. Rumple – bien que ravi de voir son fils – était toujours à court de temps._

 _C'était ce que craignait Belle, et ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu voir se produire en quittant l'Edge of Realms. Rumple se laissait happer par ses vieux démons, et par une quête qui devenait obsessive. Le Gardien était sa priorité, négligeant même les besoins de celle pour laquelle il faisait tout ces efforts. Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, loin de là. Elle s'était souvent mise à sa place. Que ferait-elle si elle était immortelle, et que chaque jour l'approchait de la mort de Rumple ? Elle ne le supporterait pas non plus._

 _Mais elle était convaincue que sa mort naturelle était ce qui était attendu d'eux par la prophétie et que chercher le Gardien n'était pas la solution. Cependant, aborder ce sujet délicat avec Rumple, lui insuffler l'idée même de la laisser dépérir le détruisait. Elle avait cessé d'essayer de le convaincre, mais leurs recherches l'épuisaient. De plus, aucun résultat n'était en vue, et Belle savait pertinemment que c'était parce qu'elle avait raison._

 _Sans Alice, elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait supporté cette angoisse que Rumple faisait reposer sur elle, tant son anxiété empirait. Alice savait apaiser Rumple mieux que sa propre épouse. Sûrement parce que la belle du conte était à l'origine de cette inquiétude, et qu'aucun mot de sa part ne pouvait changer la peur de son mari pour elle. Avec son sourire, Alice parvenait à apporter une sorte d'équilibre dans le couple, et Belle soupçonnait Rumple de voir dans l'excentricité d'Alice un souvenir de ce qu'il avait été en tant que Dark One._

 _Quelle ironie qu'elle soit la fille de celui qui fut le pire ennemi de Rumple dans une autre vie._

 _Homme d'une autre vie qui se tenait devant eux au moment même, cherchant à voir sa fille._

 _Et l'homme souhaitait être réuni avec elle avant que la malédiction ne leur tombe littéralement sur la tête._

 _« - Mais je ne peux pas, » souffla la blonde dont l'habituelle joie de vivre avait quitté ses yeux. « Je dois rester avec eux. Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi… »_

 _Belle se souvint, de cette soirée catastrophique où Alice et Robin s'étaient mises dans un danger impossible et qu'elle et son mari étaient venu au secours de leur protégée et de sa bien-aimée sans une once d'hésitation. Les machinations de Gothel, et les espoirs qu'elle avait éveillé en Robin, avaient été la cause des prises de risques qu'elles avaient par la suite subie. Ils étaient arrivé juste à temps avant que Gothel ne tue – ou du moins, n'heurtent fortement les deux jeunes femmes après elle ne savait quel deal. Rumple avait utilisé sa magie pour elles, lui qui n'y avait recours que pour les grandes urgences. Belle savait combien cela lui coûtait. Elle était consciente qu'après tant d'années dans les Ténèbres, où la magie était une extension de son bras, des douleurs presque fantômes ne reviennent lorsqu'il se laissait aller à utiliser cette arme, et que la tentation revenait à chaque fois._

 _Et Alice était consciente de cela._

 _C'est pourquoi Killian Jones ne pouvait comprendre l'acharnement de sa fille à rester auprès de ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis. Et s'ils restaient silencieux pendant l'échange, ils n'en pensaient pas moins._

 _Après quelques mots entre le père et la fille, Rumple finit par se lever, tenant dans ses mains un petit éléphant blanc. Son explication quant aux vertus magiques de l'artefact fit écarquiller les yeux à Belle, et elle se leva de sa place pour se placer à ses côtés. Les yeux d'Alice brillaient d'une admiration qui réchauffa le cœur de Belle. Son époux méritait plus de cette reconnaissance._

 _Alors que Killian partait avec son objet, Alice vint s'asseoir aux côtés du couple._

 _« - Alors, je me souviendrai que mon Papa est bien ?..._

 _\- Oui, » confirma Rumple alors que Belle serrait sa main, fière de son acte de bonté. « Tu te souviendras de lui et lui de toi. Bien que je ne garantisse pas les meilleurs termes entre vous. »_

 _Ils restèrent là, plongés dans le silence un long moment, avant que Rumple ne se tourne vers sa femme._

 _« - J'ai quelque chose pour nous aussi. »_

 _Belle pencha la tête, et Alice fronça les sourcils alors que Rumple leva sa main. Un nuage mauve qu'elles n'avaient vu que deux fois ces-dernières années fit son apparition, enveloppant sa main, avant d'y laisser une tasses de porcelaine ébréchée._

 _Le regard de Belle alla de la tasse au visage de son mari sans comprendre, et posa ses mains autour de la petite tasse, peau contre celle de son mari._

 _« - Rumple ?..._

 _\- Je l'ai enchantée également, » avoua-t-il avec un air presque désolé d'avoir fait une entorse aux règles qu'ils avaient fixé ensemble. « Grâce à elle, nous serons ensemble dans cet autre monde. Tous les deux. »_

 _Il baissa les yeux et serra sa mains._

 _« - Peut-être serons-nous très différents, et nous nous détesterons. Mais au moins, nous serons ensemble, contrairement à la première fois. »_

 _Belle ne mit que quelques secondes avant comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Il s'était assuré à ce qu'elle ne reste pas dans une tour pendant des années grâce à sa magie. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour éviter d'être de nouveau seul et aigri sans le savoir et sans personne à qui se confier. Il avait utilisé sa magie pour le bien, et c'était tout ce qui comptait._

 _C'est donc en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, qu'elle lui murmura un ''merci'', plein de dévotion, désormais prête à affronter le nuage de magie._

 _Alice leur sourit tout doucement, mais ses yeux étaient rempli d'inquiétude. Il n'avait pas révélé à Belle ce qu'il lui avait ordonné de faire si la tasse ne fonctionnait pas sur lui. Alice espérait vraiment qu'elle n'aurait pas à exécuter ses volontés._


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie IV** :

Weaver détestait les téléphones. Du moins, leur version la plus moderne. Toutes ces touches, ces sons et ces fioritures inutiles lui semblaient bien vaines. Il n'avait aucune difficulté avec leur utilisation, et reconnaissait leur utilité pour joindre ses collègues en cas d'urgence. Il avait été sauvé de bien des faux pas grâce à lui, et cela lui avait permit d'obtenir des résultats bien plus vite que du temps où les téléphones n'étaient que des gros combinés fixes impossibles à utiliser autrement.

Il avait retrouvé un peu d'estime pour ces appareils quand Lacey et lui avaient commencé leur correspondance, et qu'il recevait par moments des messages de sa part. Etrangement, Lacey semblait ne pas partager son dédain de la technologie. Au contraire, elle l'utilisait à bon escient, et avec un certain enthousiasme. Venant tous deux d'un monde qu'il avait vu évoluer autour d'eux, ils s'étaient adaptés plutôt facilement, même si cela pouvait leur déplaire. Il semblait que Weaver soit celui qui ne comprenne pas la vie moderne, enfermé dans sa tour d'ivoire et son métier.

Et si Lacey avait apporté une certaine réconciliation entre ces instruments et lui, voir le nom de Victoria Belfrey luire sur son écran lui rappelait pourquoi il haïssait cet objet.

Elle lui avait donc donné rendez-vous dans son bureau, ayant visiblement à lui parler de ''détails importants''. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle en ce moment, cette simple idée suffisait à lui donner une migraine atroce. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Leur partenariat de longue date lui dictait d'obéir pour découvrir ce qu'elle avait à dire, aussi désagréable cette entrevue soit-elle.

En chemin, à pied vers le building de la société Belfrey, il laissa ses pensées s'égarer sur les soupçons qu'il sentait grandir à l'égard de la femme la plus puissante d'Hyperion Height. Les preuves qu'il avait contre elle étaient maigres – et pour être honnête avec lui-même, quasi inexistantes. Mais les circonstances étranges autour de la mort de Gavin LaFleur, et l'absence de nouvelles de Mortimer French depuis le début de ses recherches était suspect également. De plus, la foi inébranlable de Lacey dans le fait que son père n'aurait pas pu partir sans un au revoir continuait de l'influencer plus fortement qu'il ne le voyait.

Cette confiance de Lacey en son père et sa détermination étaient déterminantes pour lui. Il doutait que sans cela, il aurait déjà abandonné l'enquête.

C'était ce qu'il espérait en tout cas, sans se rendre compte que Lacey était l'influence qui le poussait à continuer. Il se targuait de rester objectif et de toujours effectuer son travail avec sérieux, sinon avec éthique. Mais Lacey French remettait tout cela en question, détournant son attention de ce qui était important.

Elle le fascinait, il devait bien l'avouer. Elle était le genre de personne que tous fuyaient. Lacey ne cherchait pas à se faire aimer. Elle évoluait toujours seule, à force de ne trouver personne pour avancer à ses côtés. Elle ne cherchait pas l'approbation des autres. Et elle n'allait pas vraiment vers les autres. Elle ne prenait que ce dont elle avait besoin et les autres venaient vers elle lorsqu'ils voulaient quelque chose d'elle, aimant la mépriser en public tout en se tournant vers elle lorsque leur misérable vie ne suffisait plus. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Lacey s'était fermée au monde. Elle ne voyait personne, et les recherches de Weaver avait prouvé qu'elle ne rencontrait plus personne désormais, se concentrant uniquement sur elle-même et sa survie. Mais son seul objectif, qui la poussait à se lever chaque matin et travailler comme une esclave était de retrouver la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Et Weaver était irrémédiablement attiré par tout cela.

Il se préparait donc à être assailli de questions par Victoria par rapport à l'enquête qu'il menait sur la disparition de Mortimer French. Si elle y était liée, son attention avait sûrement été piquée par les questions et les demandes de Weaver ici et là. Encore une raison pour se rendre près d'elle à reculons.  
Lorsqu'il descendit de l'ascenseur, il fut accueilli par une Ivy Belfrey morte d'ennui au comptoir. Son regard s'illumina cependant d'une lueur désagréable quand il approcha.

« - Oh, Inspecteur, ma mère vous attend. Vous savez vous faire désirer apparemment. »

Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en la fille Belfrey. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien de mal personnellement, mais il ne pouvait se détacher de la désagréable impression que quelque chose clochait chez elle. Enfin, à part le fait de suivre aveuglément les directives de sa mère.

« - Je suppose que je dois la rejoindre dans son bureau. »

Elle sourit lentement.

« -Faîtes donc. N'hésitez pas à passer par ici après votre entrevue. »

Il s'éloigna, le visage impassible. Comme s'il avait une autre option que de passer devant son bureau une fois sorti. Et il se retint de lui signaler que sa moue moqueuse, malgré sa jeunesse et sa beauté, n'avait rien de charmant ni d'intéressant. Elle était juste fade avec ses sourires et ses faux-semblants cachés derrière des sourires étudiés. Il préférait les éclats de rire, moins sophistiqués, mais toujours sincères. Souvent déclenchés après un ou deux verres.

Il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il était là pour Tilly. Passé le choc en comprenant qu'elle avait agressé Victoria – cette fille avait du cran et méritait une bonne dizaine de sandwichs – et qu'elle n'avait pas prit ses médicaments, la révolte était survenue.

Tilly était une jeune femme originale mais parfaitement équilibrée. Il savait qu'elle avait eut quelques soucis d'ordre psychiatrique, et lui faisait confiance avec son traitement. Toutefois, son arrêt semblait être récent, et il l'avait vue seulement quelques jours auparavant. Tout était pourtant normal. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne se tournerait pas contre Tilly. La jeune fille était une aide précieuse, un atout indispensable pour lui. Il oubliait très aisément que sa sympathie pour la jeune femme était plus que cela, et qu'il éprouvait une véritable affection pour sa protégée.

Il n'avait aucune intention de céder aux demandes de Victoria. Quitte à arrêter ses affaires avec elle, aussi bénéfiques soient-elles, il n'allait pas forcer Tilly à quoique cela soit. Il allait la surveiller, évidemment, mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas la certitude qu'elle était un danger pour les autres et pour elle-même, il n'agirait pas.

Victoria pouvait bien aller au diable.

Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur les cartes cachées de cette sorcière. Elle le menaça ainsi de révéler tout ce qui avait été dit entre eux à l'instant même. Que pouvait-il faire face à de telles menaces ? L'idée d'être réduit à l'état de pion, et à devoir agir contre ce qu'il estimait être la bonne décision le rendait furieux. Mais il savait contenir son mécontentement, et seul un air parfaitement indéchiffrable fut offert à Victoria. Il allait partir et pousser définitivement cette maudite porte, lorsqu'elle le rappela de nouveau.

« - Vous avez un goût prononcé pour les choses brisées, » lâcha-t-elle négligemment, comme si un chien mourant venait de se poser devant elle et qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'enjamber. Avec un soupir qu'il parvint difficilement à retenir, il se retourna de nouveau.

« - Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Elle lui sourit.

« - Je ne savais pas que vous aviez commencé une… relation avec Lacey French. Je ne vous imaginais pas le genre d'homme à choisir des … amusements aussi irresponsables. Bien que je dois avouer que je ne vous imaginais pas en compagnie de qui que ce soit pour commencer.

\- Le fait que vous vous interrogiez sur ma vie privée est une information que je préfèrerai oublier, » dit-il en fronçant légèrement le nez. Il ne défendit pas Lacey, sachant que cela était inutile. Il fallait savoir choisir ses batailles après tout.

Victoria lui offrit un sourire qu'il trouva horripilant. Il devina ses jambes croisées sous son bureau, et les machinations qu'elle préparait et qui allaient lui être exposées d'ici peu.

En effet, Victoria se saisit d'un dossier qui se trouvait posé – comme par hasard – sur sa gauche, et le garda devant elle en souriant.

« - Je suppose que je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que votre nouvelle amie a un passé plutôt tumultueux. »

Il se retint de rouler des yeux.

« - Si vous vouliez m'ennuyer avec des éléments que je connais déjà, je vais prendre congé.

\- Pas si vite, Inspecteur, » coupa la reine des lieux, envoyant un nouveau frisson d'agacement dans la colonne vertébrale du policier. « Etes-vous certain de tout savoir sur elle ? »

Il sentit un souffle rempli d'exaspération monter, et il se contenta de garder le silence. C'était toujours la bonne solution lorsqu'il craignait de dire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter par la suite.

Victoria sourit en coin.

« - J'ai remarqué votre petit jeu. Vos questions par rapport à l'un de mes anciens employés, Mortimer French. Qui se trouve justement être le père de votre … connaissance. Vous n'avez pas particulièrement essayé d'être discret. »

Ses lèvres se tordirent un peu plus, dans un sourire à glacer le sang.

« - Vous auriez pu me poser vos questions directement, cela vous aurait fait gagner du temps. J'étais intéressée par un projet de programme que Mortimer French mettait au point. Quelque chose à voir avec les affaires, des analyses, enfin je ne vais pas vous expliquer, cela n'est pas votre domaine après tout. »

Elle déposa le dossier devant elle.

« - Je n'ai aucune idée d'où a bien pu partir Mortimer French. Croyez bien que cela me désole. Ses idées avaient du potentiel.  
\- Ce sera tout ? »

Elle pointa du menton vers le dossier.

« - Voyez par vous-même. »

Il approcha sans toucher aux documents.

« - Que vais-je trouver là-dedans ?

\- Des preuves de mon innocence et sur la véritable nature de votre protégée. »

Il la fixa longuement, et ne reprit la parole qu'après un long moment.

« - Comment avez-vous eu son dossier médical ? »

Elle émit un petit rire qu'il trouva tout sauf plaisant.

« - Oh, je suis impressionnée que vous ayez deviné si rapidement. Mais également un peu déçue. Vous me sous-estimez, inspecteur. »

Il repoussa le dossier.

« - Je ne lirai pas ces informations confidentielles. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous les êtes procurées, mais elles ne nous concernent pas.

\- En êtes vous certain ? Son dossier n'est pas la seule information que j'ai assemblée. Une preuve me lavant de tout soupçons s'y trouve. Et vous n'êtes pas du genre à laisser passer vos propres intérêts avant ceux d'une enquête, je me trompe ? C'est tout, ou rien.»

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de prendre votre preuve sans regarder le reste ?

\- Car nous savons tous les deux que vous ne saurez résister. Dès que la boîte de Pandore est ouverte, rien ne peut en arrêter les conséquences.

Elle posa ses mains sur le dossier.

« - A prendre ou à laisser. »

Weaver resta là un long moment sans bouger, sans rien dire, la fixant juste et refusant catégoriquement de poser les yeux sur le dossier.

Puis il le saisit d'un mouvement brusque et sortit du bureau, sans faire attention aux œillades d'Ivy.

* * *

 _Rumple observait le ciel, attendant qu'il ne leur tombe sur la tête depuis des heures. Belle s'était endormie contre lui, tandis qu'Alice marchait pour calmer sa nervosité à l'idée de ne pas revoir Robin dans les temps. Il serra lentement son épouse pour s'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas froid, tout en suivant Alice des yeux._  
 _Il observait le visage paisible de sa femme lorsqu'un pressentiment terrible l'assaillit. Il se redressa, réveillant Belle immédiatement._

 _« - Rumple ? Que se passe-t-il ? »_

 _Il se tourna vers elle, l'air hagard. Belle prit ses joues, parfaitement éveillée et inquiète. Il sentit Alice approcher derrière lui, et Belle plongea son regard dans le sien._

 _« - Je connais ce regard. Tu as eu une vision ? Tu as senti quelque chose ? »_

 _Les pouvoirs que la Seer lui avait donné, bien que moins puissants qu'autrefois – car il avait apprit à le contrôler – était une source de surprise parfois, lorsque des intuitions qui n'en étaient pas vraiment l'assaillait. Peut-être était-ce juste un sixième sens qu'il avait développé en plus de trois cent ans d'existence en tant qu'entité magique, mais toujours était-il qu'il savait quand ce qu'il pressentait était vrai._

 _Il regarda Belle d'un air perdu._

 _« - Ils ne m'ont pas dit qu'Henry était en danger. »_

 _Il se releva, Belle à sa suite, et regarda en direction du ciel, puis des montagnes, d'où il avait senti la menace venir._

 _« - Henry ? Que se passe-t-il ? »_

 _Belle prit son bras, alors que les yeux du Dark One était dans le flou._

 _« - Drizella et Gothel. Elles ont Henry. Elles vont… »_

 _Il se tourna vers Belle, alarmé, comprenant lentement ce qui était en train de se passer alors que personne n'avait cru bon de l'en informer. Belle l'observa et il vit le coins de ses yeux s'affaisser. Et il sut qu'elle avait déjà comprit ce qui se passait._

 _« - Je veux venir avec toi. »_

 _Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, et elle le coupa immédiatement._

 _« - Ne me dis pas que c'est trop dangereux, que je serais plus en sécurité ou que sais-je encore. Tu sais déjà ce que je vais te dire. »_

 _Il sourit très légèrement, et porta sa main à ses lèvres._

 _« - Je sais ce que tu vas dire en effet. Ma courageuse héroïne, » souffla-t-il affectueusement. Il caressa sa joue, puis remit ses cheveux blanchissant derrière ses oreilles._

 _« - Mais ce n'était pas ce que j'allais dire, non. »_

 _Belle leva les yeux vers lui, déterminée, mais avec une étincelle qui montrait une larme menaçante arriver._

 _« - Tu dois rester avec Alice. Elle ne peut pas attendre Robin seule ici. Elle est restée ici pour nous. L'un de nous doit à son tour rester ici pour elle. »_

 _Belle baissa les yeux quelques instants, le temps de reprendre contenance et d'arrêter les sanglots qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser sortir. Alice les observait, se retenant de prononcer un avis qui ne changerait rien à leur décision, et Rumple prit chaque côté du crâne de son épouse pour l'obliger tout doucement à le regarder._

 _« - Belle…_

 _\- Je sais, » dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait ferme mais restait tremblante. « Nous avons déjà été dans cette situation Rumple. Alors vas sauver ton petit-fils. Mais nous nous reverrons juste après, comme la dernière fois. »_

 _Il sourit sans joie, ne pouvant être sûr qu'il pouvait promettre une telle chose encore une fois, et haï le sort de toujours se répéter. Une succession de malédiction, de séparation et de déchirements pour eux. Pourquoi devenir des héros ne leur avait pas autorisé plus de paix ? Peut-être avait-elle eu raison de vouloir rester à l'Edge of Realm. Il ne leur serait arrivé ni peine ni cataclysme._

 _Il embrassa le front de sa femme, puis ses lèvres devant une Alice qui détourna les yeux non pas de dégoût, mais car elle avait le sentiment d'être une intruse malvenue. Rumple tenta de transmettre tout son amour à Belle, comme ils l'avaient fait après et avant chaque épreuve qu'ils avaient traversé. Il finit par se détacher d'elle à regret, mais la garda quelques précieuses secondes dans ses bras. Elle garda son front sur le sien, les bras autour de son cou, et murmura :_

 _« - Empêche les de lancer cette malédiction. Reste avec moi. »_

 _Il ferma les yeux, humant son parfum._

 _« - Je ferai tout pour. Veillez l'une sur l'autre »._

 _Il plongea son regard dans le sien une dernière fois, puis leva la tête pour la tourner vers Alice, qui lui offrir une sourire qui se voulait enjoué mais échoua lamentablement._

 _« - Bonne chance, vieillard… »_

 _Il sourit un peu en entendant le sobriquet qu'elle lui avait attribué des années auparavant, sachant qu'elle tentait d'insuffler un peu de légèreté dans ce moment. Bien que Rumple soit immortel, cela n'empêchait pas le peu de proches qu'il possédait de s'inquiéter pour lui._

 _Il déposa la tasse ébréchée dans les mains de Belle, qui les referma dessus comme le plus beau des trésors._

 _« - Au cas où tout ne se passerai bien. »_

 _Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée mauve après un dernier regard vers sa Belle._

* * *

Weaver attendait Lacey dans le parc où il lui avait présenté Tilly, trompant son anxiété comme il pouvait. La lecture des documents de Victoria l'avait fait beaucoup réfléchir. Lacey souffrait de plusieurs troubles, pour lesquels elle avait été enfermée pendant des années dans un asile. Cela expliquait sa sobriété soudaine après des années de beuverie, ainsi que les rapports tendus avec son père qui n'avait pas hésité à la mettre dans ce genre d'institut, pensant qu'il agissait pour son propre bien. Les errances de Lacey pouvaient ainsi être expliquées par la liste hallucinante de termes cliniques utilisés pour décrire ses problèmes, et Mortimer French n'avait pas trouvé d'autre choix que d'agir ainsi.

Lacey avait entre autre une difficulté immense à faire confiance après cela, ce qui ne l'étonnait absolument pas. Cela n'était pas en soit une maladie, mais c'était ce qu'indiquait l'un des rapports des psychiatres qu'elle avait consulté. Elle n'avait eu aucune aventure amoureuse à sa sortie de l'hôpital, ce qui était un changement étonnant avec la Lacey qu'elle avait été plus jeune. Il avait déduit que son séjour là-bas, sur lequel il n'avait pas cherché à se renseigner, avait énormément joué sur ses habitudes, et il avait eu entièrement raison.

Et pourtant, cela ne changerai rien pour lui. Ces révélations ne modifiaient pas la manière dont il voyait Lacey. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient devenus en deux mois de relation. Des amis ? Juste des personnes avec des intérêts communs ? Peut-être même plus. Weaver n'avait pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps avec elle. Une à deux rencontres au Roni's par semaine, des appels presque quotidien et une poignée de messages auxquels il ne répondait jamais. En y réfléchissant, c'était bien suffisant pour forger un lien, peu importe sa nature.

Lorsqu'il avait enquêté sur elle, il n'avait pas été difficile de déterminer que Lacey French n'avait aucun ami, personne sur qui se reposer. Sa seule famille était son père, et il n'était plus là depuis des années. La solitude l'avait aigrie, et il ne demandait qu'à voir plus souvent la femme rieuse qui s'amusait à le taquiner, non pas pour le blesser, mais juste pour passer le temps. Il se demandait désormais à la lumière de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, si elle ne lui avait pas fait une faveur en s'ouvrant aussi facilement à lui.

Si c'était bien le cas, il l'en remerciait, car elle était exceptionnelle et méritait l'attention qu'il lui portait. Les révélations Belfrey ne la rendait pas moins intéressante ou moins digne d'estime pour lui. Peu importe le nombre de maladie, de comportements étranges ou de mensonges qu'elle pouvait proférer. Rien n'était de sa faute et malgré toutes ces malédictions, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle avec bienveillance.

Il s'était surpris en découvrant qu'il aimerait être cette personne. Il était déjà le protecteur de Tilly, qui était l'un de ses autres problèmes, mais il n'avait pas du tout la même relation avec elle qu'avec Lacey, et heureusement. Il voulait les protéger toutes les deux, mais Lacey éveillait une attention qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle que Tilly pouvait lui inspirer.

Il avait réfléchi aux informations qu'il avait acquises, et avait établi que la meilleure des solutions étaient de continuer à se rapprocher de Lacey, maintenant qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et il pourrait l'aider et la convaincre de se soigner correctement. Il ne savait pas encore ce dont elle avait besoin exactement, mais il était prêt à lui apporter son soutien.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cela l'aiderait.

Lacey venait d'ailleurs d'entrer dans le parc en passant par les grilles. Elle semblait le chercher du regard, emmitouflée dans un manteau bleu sombre. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle sourit doucement en approchant. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Hey. »

Il lui rendit son sourire en se tournant vers elle.

« - Bonsoir Miss French. Vous semblez heureuse de me voir. »

Elle continua de sourire et hausse les épaules.

« - Oh, je n'en suis pas mécontente. »

Elle croisa les bras.

« - Vous aviez dit que c'était urgent. »

Il hocha lentement la tête et vérifia que sa mallette était toujours près de lui. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« - Je ne vous ai jamais vu avec un sac. »

Il sourit un peu et secoua la tête.

« - Je préfère tout mettre dans mes poches, mais cette fois, c'était nécessaire. »

Il ouvrit le sac en cuir et en sortit deux fiches totalement protégées par une pochette transparente.

« - Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai demandé des vidéos des aéroports où votre père aurait pu se rendre. Je ne les ai reçu qu'hier, il m'a fallu plusieurs heures avant de trouver ce que je cherchais… »

Il lui tendit les fiches, et elle s'en saisit, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Elle observa la première image à travers la couverture transparente, et observa la capture d'écran de la caméra de surveillance de la station de bus en direction de l'aéroport le plus proche des environs où Mortimer French était assis, en train d'attendre le Terminus..

Elle déglutit sous les yeux de Weaver qui n'osait pas interférer dans ce moment, alors qu'elle dézipait l'enveloppe pour en sortir la deuxième image, montrant son père embarquer pour un vol très loin d'ici. Elle fixa l'image sans pouvoir dire un mot pendant quelques secondes, avant de murmurer.

« - Où est-il parti ? »

Weaver hésita et approcha, sans la toucher. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule les images qu'il avait détaillé pendant des heures, avant de répondre un peu plus fort que sa compagne.

« - En France. »

Elle renifla, et il devina sans voir son visage qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Elle émit un rire sans joie, qui le désola.

« - Alors il est bien parti de lui-même. »

Weaver ne crut pas bon de lui répondre. A quoi bon, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une affirmation de plus, et il trouvait judicieux de lui laisser quelques temps pour appréhender l'information seule. Elle finit par lever le poing pour essuyer ses yeux rageusement, se moquant du mascara qu'elle portait et créant des marques noires sous ses yeux bleus.

« - Il n'a même pas dit au revoir. Je suppose que je suis vraiment seule maintenant. »

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, et Weaver comprit qu'il était temps d'intervenir de nouveau. Il secoua la tête et hésita avant de prendre sa main. Cela eut l'effet escompté, et elle tourna la tête vers lui, un peu brusquement. Weaver vit ainsi ses yeux rougis et les marques de maquillage qu'elle avait créé sous ses cils inférieurs. Weaver ne pensa qu'à la manière dont leur couleur ressortait ainsi étrangement. Ses joues étaient parsemées de petites gouttelettes qui finissaient par se perdre sur son menton rond. Elle leva son autre main pour essuyer ses larmes, et il la prit au vol pour l'en empêcher.

« - Ce n'est pas totalement vrai. »

Elle releva les yeux qu'elle avait commencé à baisser sous le coup de la honte de se montrer ainsi, clairement surprise.

« - Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Il chercha un peu ses mots, alors qu'elle gardait sa tête levée vers lui, semblant attendre ses prochains mots sans comprendre ce qui allait se produire.

« - Vous n'avez pas à être seule. »

Elle resta pendue à ses lèvres, puis ses yeux se brouillèrent de confusion, avant qu'un léger tremblement ne la traverse.

« - Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Vous n'avez prit cette affaire que parce qu'elle pouvait vous mener à un moyen d'arrêt Victoria. »

Il hocha très légèrement la tête, sans la quitter des yeux.

« - Au début, cela n'était que cela en effet. Puis, j'ai changé d'avis.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changé d'avis ? »

Il resta une fraction de secondes sans agir, avant de pencher très lentement vers elle, et il constata avec une certaine stupéfaction qu'elle se hissait elle-aussi de son côté en sa direction. Il ferma les yeux au moment où leurs lèvres ne firent que s'effleurer. Ce ne fut pas grand-chose, ni grand épanchement comme les films dont elle aimait parler, ni le tremblement de terre des mauvais romans. Juste un peu de réconfort et la réalisation de ce qui couvait depuis plusieurs semaines, dont il avait envie depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait réalisé. C'était un sentiment très doux. Sentir ses lèvres était comme un baume sur des années de solitude, il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose de tel, si tant est qu'il ait jamais connu une telle émotion. Il savait en revanche que c'était le cas de Lacey, qui n'avait connu que désolation depuis bien des années.

Il profita de ces quelques instants avec un certain abandon, et il aurait continué si elle ne s'était pas écartée, sans toutefois trop s'éloigner de lui. Elle avait gardé les yeux à moitié fermés, et le pli qui se marquait sur son front montrait sa confusion.

« - Pourquoi maintenant ?... »

Il serra sa main, et elle ouvrit les yeux pour regarder leurs doigts se lier.

« - Parce que vous avez besoin d'aide… Lacey. Et que je veux vous l'apporter. Je ne vais pas disparaître. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« - De l'aide ?... »

Il retint un soupir, caressant lentement le dos de sa main avec son pouce pour chercher à l'apaiser.

« - Vous saviez déjà pour votre père. Vous avez occulté son départ, vous savez que c'est déjà arrivé… »

Elle le fixa pendant exactement deux secondes avant que ses yeux ne jettent des éclairs et qu'elle ne se relève violemment, brisant le moment comme une brique sur un éclat de verre.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?! »

Il resta où il était, conscient que se lever et hausser le ton ne l'aiderait pas. Il devait rester calme, pour qu'elle comprenne.

« - J'ai vu votre rapport médical. Vous souffrez de troubles de la mémoire, de crises de panique, de colère… Vous avez été vu sortir en colère de chez votre père quelques jours avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il vous avait annoncé son départ. Vous le saviez depuis le début. »

Elle lui tourna le dos, s'éloignant un peu, tournant en rond alors qu'il parlait. Des milliers de pensées devaient lui traverser l'esprit. Avait-elle vraiment oublié cet élément pourtant crucial, jusqu'à commencer une enquête dessus ? Pouvait-elle avoir vraiment laisser son esprit lui jouer de tels tours ? Puis, elle se tourna vers lui comme une furie alors qu'il finissait sa phrase.

« - Vous m'aviez dit que vous n'aviez regardé que ce qui était strictement nécessaire. Vous avez menti ?!... »

Il secoua lentement la tête, sentant la partie compliquée approcher.

« - Je n'ai pas regardé votre dossier médical de moi-même. Il m'a été transmis avec une preuve du départ de votre père…

\- Quelle preuve ?! »

Il soupira, et sortit un nouveau document, tout droit sorti des dossiers de Victoria. Il le lui tendit, et Lacey observa la liste des passagers pour l'embarquement du vol. Elle parcourut les pages, avant de relever la tête vers lui, ayant trouvé le nom de son père.

« - Vous n'avez pas pu vous procurer cela par vous-même. Tout bon flic que vous êtes, cela ne tient pas… »

Weaver se retint de lui signifier que cela tenait parfaitement, mais après tout, elle savait déjà qu'une source lui avait apporté toutes ses preuves, et mentir ne servirait à rien. Il n'avait pas dit vouloir l'aider pour lui mentir par la suite.

« - J'ai reçu cette liste avec votre dossier, avec des informations disant que son contenu pouvait être utile à l'enquête. »

Elle renifla dédaigneusement, et il sentit sa rage monter progressivement, même si elle n'était pas du genre à crier ou se jeter sur lui. Du moins, elle ne l'était pas si elle prenait correctement son traitement.

« - Quelle source ? »

Il soupira.

« - Je ne peux pas vous révéler cela.

-Tilly ?

\- Non. Elle…

\- Elle ?! »

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide alors que l'une de ses mains était suspendue en l'air, et il vit clairement les connections se faire alors que ses pupilles s'agitaient à une vitesse folle de droite à gauche. Il n'allait pas commettre l'erreur de sous-estimer son intelligence.

« - Vous avez parlé à Victoria… »

Elle s'éloigna, mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« - Elle a accès à ce genre d'informations… Bien sûr qu'elle peut avoir tout ce qu'elle veut !... »

Il approcha lentement, les yeux rivés sur le dos que lui présentait Lacey, alors qu'elle continuait de réfléchir à voix haute.

« - Elle l'a monté contre moi… »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« - Lacey, écoutez-moi, elle n'a rien fait de tel…

\- C'était son idée, ou la vôtre ?! » cria-t-elle, haussant finalement le ton, en se tournant vers lui.

Elle pointait un index accusateur vers lui, qu'elle baissa bien vite en se rendant compte d'à quel point c'était puéril. Elle ricana, regardant sur le côté, vers l'aire de jeux.

« - Vous travaillez pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela vous avez accepté de ''m'aider.'' Vous vouliez couvrir celle qui verse vos pots de vins tout en vous amusant avec la folle de service.

\- Vous savez tout comme moi que c'est faux, » contra-t-il, offensé qu'elle puisse penser si peu de son intégrité, même sous le coup de la colère.

« - Et vous êtes certain qu'elle ne vous ment pas évidemment ? Que ces vidéos sont fausses ?! Que les preuves que vous avez sont peut-être complètement inventées ?! Il est plus facile de croire que j'aurai pu ''oublier'' que mon père était parti, c'est cela ?! Et les objets qui ne cessaient de disparaître chez lui ?!

\- J'ai demandé les vidéos des caméras il y a des semaines déjà, » déclara-t-il posément, essayant de lui faire entendre raison en jouant la carte de la sincérité. « Miss Belfrey m'a bien fait parvenir la liste des passagers, mais les vidéos sont bien réelles. J'ai passé plusieurs heures à m'en assurer. Quant aux effets personnels de votre père, il n'est pas exclu que des voleurs aient profité de son absence pour dérober ce qu'ils voulaient. Ne laisser aucune trace d'effraction est possible avec deux épingles et beaucoup d'entraînement.»

Elle hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres, toujours sans le regarder. Elle finit par tourner les talons sans un mot. Il la suivit, et lui prit le bras. Contrairement à la première fois, elle tenta de se dégager à grand renfort de regard noir.

« - Lacey, je veux juste vous aider. Vous en avez besoin. Prenez un peu de temps pour vous calmer, et puis nous pourrons…

\- Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? Personne ne peut m'aider, » souffla-t-elle, plus désespérée qu'en colère. Elle profita de son moment de radoucissement pour lui faire lâcher son bras.

Elle le regarde de haut en bas, soudain l'image même du dédain.

« - Je n'ai plus besoin de vos services. Tout ça, c'était pour que vous retrouviez mon père. Je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai dit, ou fait d'ailleurs. Bonne soirée, inspecteur. »

Elle avança vers la sortie, et cette fois, Weaver ne fit rien et la laissa partir en essayant de ne pas prendre en compte le sentiment amer qui montait au bout de ses lèvres après cette scène.

Il resta un long moment ainsi, avant de se raviser et de sortir à son tour du parc. Une autre demoiselle avait besoin de son aide. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ses relations désastreuses avec le reste des êtres humains maintenant.


	5. Chapter 5

Partie V :

Weaver aurait pu penser à laisser Tilly sans son traitement s'il ne venait pas de constater les ravages de cette solution sur Lacey. Il avait pensé que lui glisser ses petites pilules dans son sandwich serait le meilleur moyen de le faire. Et il avait eu raison. En revanche, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle saute de sa voiture et qu'il ait à la suivre à travers la ville, en train d'errer avant que le ''brouillard'' auquel elle faisait référence n'envahisse ses pensées.

Alors qu'elle le menait à travers la ville sans lui dire où elle se rendait, il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire pour les deux jeunes femmes qu'il comptait aider. Pour Tilly, il suffisait de la surveiller et de la forcer à prendre ses médicaments, même si elle n'aimait pas cela. Il la savait assez raisonnable pour en voir les bienfaits plus tard.

Mais pour Lacey…

En vérité, il préférait ne pas y penser maintenant. Il laissait Tilly aller à droite à gauche, semblant perdue mais sachant exactement où elle allait. Il se sentait légèrement agacé. Elle était censée lui dire ce qu'elle savait pour arrêter Victoria. Pas l'emmener en balade dans Hyperion Height.

Alors lorsqu'ils entraient dans le Roni's, il ne mâcha pas ses mots.

« - Tilly, je ne suis même pas sûre que tu aies l'âge requis pour rentrer ici, alors qu'est-ce que…

\- On a besoin de quelque chose de très important avant !... »

Elle regarda partout dans le bar, et Weaver soupira lourdement, alors qu'elle allait vers une table éloignée de toutes les autres. Le cœur de l'inspecteur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit les occupants de la table.

Lacey, visiblement assez éméchée, était en compagnie d'un homme qui lui semblait tout sauf de confiance, et qui la tenait de façon bien trop familière à son goût. Malgré les mots très durs qu'elle avait eu à son encontre, et qu'il ne pardonnait pas, il comprenait sa tristesse. Elle n'avait pas choisie d'oublier sciemment cet événement. Il ne connaissait pas cette maladie. Il avait fait des recherches sur internet à ce propos, mais il n'avait trouvé que très peu de renseignement. En tout cas, il était persuadé qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti volontairement, et il la devinait dévastée d'avoir été abandonnée par son père il y a des années tout en nourrissant l'espoir de le revoir.

Mais il n'était pas pour autant prêt à la voir s'adonner aux vices qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle avec la maturité venue. Elle semblait s'amuser pourtant, à rire à gorge déployée en compagnie de cette caricature d'homme. Elle avait un verre en main, et une carafe pleine d'il ne savait quoi déjà bien entamée. Roni le vit suivre Tilly vers leur table, et elle approcha rapidement.

« - Où étais-tu ?! J'ai essayé de t'appeler dix fois pour que tu viennes la chercher ! »

Elle pointa assez violemment son index sur son torse, le faisant froncer les sourcils d'inconfort.

« - Je lui ai proposée de t'appeler la première fois avant de le faire. Elle m'a presque sauté à la gorge ! Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu saboté à ce point ?! »

Il soupira.

« - Ce ne sont vraiment pas tes affaires Roni. Et pourquoi serais-je celui à avoir commis une erreur ?...

\- Parce que tu es un rustre, qui ne voit rien d'autre que son job et qui n'a aucune expérience avec les femmes. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'elle poursuivait.

« - Elle va mal, Weaver. Vraiment. Je n'aime pas ce type, je n'aime pas ce qu'elle boit, et j'aurai appelé un taxi quoiqu'il arrive. Elle a besoin de toi. »

Il regarda longuement sa plus vieille amie, et soupira doucement.

« - Je sais. Mais elle ne veut pas de mon aide.

\- Alors convainc la. N'abandonne pas et vas lui dire ce que tu as à dire.

\- Comme si c'était facile, » souffla-t-il en rejoignant Tilly, qui conversait avec Lacey.

Le compagnon de celle-ci semblait tout sauf heureux de voir Tilly s'immiscer dans son tête-à-tête. Lacey était également virulente.

« - Je ne veux pas savoir ce que ton hypocrite de boss me veut. Fichez-moi la paix ! »

Weaver approcha et prit le bras de Tilly.

« - Tilly, nous devrions aller. Tu m'as dit que…

\- Non, c'est impossible sans elle ! » s'exclama-t-elle, plutôt agitée.

Lacey haussa les sourcils en se redressant de sa banquette.

« - Impossible de ?...

\- J'ai quelque chose de très très important à vous montrer à tous les deux ! »

Weaver se massa les yeux avec son pouce et son index.

« - Elle prétend que cela nous aidera à arrêter Victoria…

\- Ah, votre ''amie'' ? L'arrêter comme la dernière fois ? »

Il soupira et préféra ne pas relever. Cependant, Tilly semblait déterminée. Elle saisit la main de Lacey et commença à tirer. Lacey faillit partir en avant, puis resta bien sur la banquette une fois la surprise passée.

« - Mais elle est déchaînée cette fille !... »

Le compagnon de Lacey commença à se lever.

« - Je pense que vous devriez partir tous les deux. »

Weaver le fixa sans chercher à dissimuler son dégoût.

« - Quelqu'un vous a demandé votre avis ?

\- Il me semble que la demoiselle est en train de déranger mon amie.

\- Je l'emmène juste voir quelque chose ! » argumenta Tilly en étant presque pliée en deux, le buste à la hauteur des genoux à force d'essayer de traîner Lacey qui restait fermement assises, bien que la grimace d'inconfort sur son visage démontra que Tilly avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

Tilly regarda l'homme soudainement, et plissa les yeux.

"- C'est qui lui ? Il ne devrait pas être avec elle. Pas bon pas bon pas bon..."

Weaver regarda Tilly du coin de l'œil, espérant presque qu'elle se taise. Il approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« - Nous devrions partir, Tilly.

\- NON ! » cria-t-elle dans le bar, à la grande surprise de la table et faisant sursauter une bonne partie de l'assemblée. « Le brouillard arrive et on a besoin d'elle ! Vous n'écoutez jamais quand je vous parle ! »

Lacey finit par réussir à récupérer son bras, et agita sa main avec une moue douloureuse, essayant de la détendre après la pression que lui avait infligé la blonde.

« - Tilly, je t'aime bien, mais je n'ai aucune envie de venir avec toi. »

Tilly inspira profondément, et si cela n'était pas physiquement impossible, Weaver était certain que de la fumée serait sortie de son nez alors que sa colère était palpable. Evidemment, l'autre buveur insupportable ne put s'empêcher de mettre son nez dans leurs affaires.

« - Vous avez entendu la dame. Allez-vous en maintenant. »

Lacey s'enfonça bien dans la banquette en sirotant son verre, faisant comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Tilly était sur le point de laisser échapper des larmes de colère.

« - Oh, princesse, tu vas venir avec nous tout de suite ! »

Elle allait se jeter sur la brunette, avant que Weaver ne l'en empêche en la saisissant par la taille et la portant quasiment vers l'extérieur. Il pouvait tolérer beaucoup de Tilly, mais pas une agression sous ses yeux.

« - Lâchez-moi ! »

Tilly se débattait, et tout le bar était définitivement en train de les fixer. Lui qui appréciait la discrétion par-dessus tout, il était servi. Il se tourna vers Lacey, qui était étrangement en train de les observer avec attention comme les autres clients.

« - Excusez-la. Ses médicaments n'ont pas encore fait effet. »

Il traîna littéralement la jeune femme dehors, alors qu'elle essayait de se dégager, et il était persuadé qu'elle avait tenté de le mordre au moins deux fois.

Une fois dehors, il la lâcha, et elle s'écroula presque à terre à force de se pencher en avant. Elle se tourna vers lui, furieuse.

« - Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! On a besoin d'elle ! »

Il serra les dents.

« - Tilly, en quoi Lacey pourra-t-elle nous aider à arrêter Victoria ?... Elle n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire…

\- Elle a tout à voir ! Je ne vous dirais rien si elle n'est pas là ! »

Elle s'assit à même le trottoir, en tailleur et les bras croisées, boudeuse. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se préparant à de longues minutes à essayer de la convaincre alors qu'elle se souvenait encore des preuves qu'elle possédait et que le temps jouaient contre eux, quand la porte du Roni's s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Il n'y prêta pas attention, avant que Lacey ne se tienne auprès de lui.

« - Elle vient tout juste de reprendre un traitement ? »

Weaver lui jeta un coup d'œil, sans oser la regarder en face, alors que Tilly venait de se tourner vers eux, et levait la tête vers eux. Elle était à hauteur de leurs genoux, comme une enfant, et arborait un grand sourire.

« - Tu es venue ! Il m'a faite prendre mes pilules, mais elles me rendent toute molle. Alors que sans elles, je vois les choses clairement ! Et j'ai besoin de vous montrer quelque chose à tous les deux avant que le brouillard n'emporte tout. »

Lacey la regarda longuement, sans faire attention à Weaver, avant de tendre la main pour aider la blonde à se relever.

« - Okay. Je te suis. »

Tilly émit un bruit aigu de satisfaction en prenant la main de Lacey. Elle ne la laissa pas partir cependant, et commença à la traîner à sa suite en criant sans se retourner.

« - Venez vous aussi monsieur le policier ! »

Weaver soupira et partit à leur suite, se demandant pourquoi Lacey avait changé d'avis. La mention des médicaments avaient dû être décisive, puisqu'elle non plus ne prenait plus son traitement depuis un moment déjà à ce qu'il semblait. Il observa ses boucles blanches et brunes se balancer dans son chignon à moitié fait qui rebondissait à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle ne se tourna pas une fois vers lui, contrairement à Tilly qui vérifiait souvent qu'il les suivait toujours.  
Au bout d'un moment, Tilly finit cependant par lâcher la main de Lacey, tout en continuant de marcher à grandes enjambées, et Weaver se retrouva rapidement au coude à coude avec la fille de l'inventeur, puisqu'étant la plus petite des trois, elle avait du mal à suivre la cadence.

Il n'osa pas la regarder, sachant qu'il serait mal reçu, mais finit par prendre la parole, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où Tilly les menait, ni du temps qu'ils mettraient pour y arriver.

« - Merci d'avoir fait cela pour elle. »

Sans le regarder, elle renifla un peu, essayant de garder un rythme de marche soutenu.

« - Je sais ce que c'est, comme vous l'avez souligné cet après-midi. Si je peux la calmer le temps que ces drogues ne fonctionnent, tant mieux.

\- Ce ne sont pas des drogues. Elle en a besoin.

\- Bien sûr. Parce que tout nos problèmes vont se résoudre grâce à des petits bonbons. »

Il retint un soupir, sachant qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas l'occasion de lui parler de nouveau après ce soir.

« - Alors si vous ne voulez pas prendre vos médicaments, accepteriez-vous au moins de l'aide ?

\- Avec de l'aide comme la vôtre, on a plus besoin d'ennemis comme Victoria Belfrey. »

Il regarda Tilly, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter de si tôt. Il semblerait que son passage au Roni's l'ait forcée à faire un grand détour, et qu'ils avaient encore un peu de marche à faire.

Il se risqua ensuite à observer le profil de sa compagne de marche, et d'être frappée par la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage, comme si le poids de l'univers reposait sur ses épaules. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à supporter leur entrevue, visiblement.

Il choisit de changer de sujet, et de lui expliquer une nouvelle fois ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire précédemment, alors qu'ils étaient plus calme tout les deux. Se honnête pour prouver sa bonne foi, comme il l'avait toujours envisagé.

« - Miss Belfrey et moi avons souvent travaillé ensemble, c'est vrai. Cela était bénéfique pour nous deux. Elle m'apportait des preuves dont j'avais besoin pour résoudre mes enquêtes, et je lui rendais de menus services pour l'aider.

\- Comme lorsque vous avez essayé de mettre Henry Mills au trou au spectacle de Lucy ? Oh, ne faîtes pas cette tête de parfait abruti, » s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant enfin vers lui, ignorant son air offusqué. « Tout le monde sait que vous avez voulu l'arrêter ce jour-là. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant. »

Il hocha la tête, se disant que nier ne servirait à rien.

« - C'est vrai. C'est bien Victoria qui me l'avait demandé. Mais je ne l'aurais pas arrêté. J'aurai trouvé le moyen pour expliquer la présence du bijou sur lui, et il serait sorti libre. »

Il ne releva pas le rire désabusé de Lacey, qui sonnait comme un ''bien sûr'' dans la nuit. Il reprit doucement.

« - Je n'ai pas pris que de bonnes décisions, c'est vrai. Peut-être même que mon association avec Victoria a commencé par pure opportunisme. Mais l'arrêter a toujours été dans mes intentions. Cette ville est remplie de choses étranges, et aucun innocent n'en saurait autant que Belfrey à leur propos sans être impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cela fait plusieurs mois que j'essaie de rassembler des preuves contre elle. »

Il fit une pause, essayant de jauger ses réactions à ses dires, mais le visage de Lacey était insondable.

« - Vous aviez raison. Le jour où vous êtes venue me voir au commissariat, dans la voiture. Vous aviez dit que j'étais intéressée par Victoria parce que j'avais quelque chose contre elle. Vous avez toujours été plus perceptive que je ne voulais bien le reconnaître. »

Il vit Tilly ralentir un peu, et il osa prendre le bras de Lacey, pour l'obliger à le regarder. Elle sembla sur le point d'écarter son bras, avant de lever les yeux vers lui sans un mot, le visage impassible.

« - Je ne vous ai jamais menti. Rien de ce que j'ai dit, ou fait, n'ont été pour vous moquer de vous. »

Elle le regarda longuement, droit dans les yeux, cherchant à voir s'il lui mentait, mais elle baissa les yeux très rapidement en soupirant.

« - Je sais. »

Il la regarda longuement, honnêtement stupéfait, ne s'attendant pas à cet aveu.

« - Vous… savez ?...

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque sur ses yeux ronds, avant de se reprendre et de chercher ses mots.

« - Je sais que vous ne vous moquiez pas de moi. Que vous n'avez pas fait cela pour Victoria. Vous étiez sincère quand vous disiez vouloir m'aider. Je sais tout cela. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« - Mais alors…

\- C'était plus facile de se dire que vous mentiez plutôt que d'admettre que quelqu'un puisse encore être là pour moi alors que mon père était parti sans rien dire. Des bribes de souvenirs me sont revenues, aujourd'hui. Je me souviens vaguement d'une dispute, des années en arrière. Moi criant sur lui, et lui sur moi. Il semble que je sois bien folle, comme vous le disiez. La confiance rompue est mauvaise pour les relations, blablabla, c'est ce que disait mon psychiatre. »

Il secoua la tête, ses yeux s'adoucissant visiblement.

« - Je ne vous ai jamais cru folle, Lacey. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui, et hésita un instant.

« - Je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. »

Il sourit légèrement.

« - Eh bien, des compliments, des excuses, des remerciements… Vos bonnes manières progressent visiblement.

\- Si vous n'étiez pas aussi mauvais dans vos tentatives d'aider les autres, je n'aurais pas réagi de cette manière.

\- Et moi je dis que vous avez très mauvais caractère. »

Il constata avec satisfaction qu'il était parvenu à la faire rire. Elle regarda Tilly et reprit sa marche, plutôt lentement, en regardant ses pieds. Il avança au même rythme, en regardant la blonde avancer, se disant qu'au moins, la tension entre eux s'était envolée rapidement.

« - Vous pensiez vraiment tout ce que vous avez dit ? Que vous vouliez m'aider ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris qu'elle ne reprenne la conversation. Mais il se contenta de regarder ses yeux.

« - Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Oui, je le pensais. »

\- Et qu'en est-il de ce que vous avez fait ? »

Il la regarda longuement, conscient qu'elle ne parlait plus seulement de la conversation. Il pesa le poids des quelques mots qu'il avait à dire, et le trouva étrangement facile à prononcer.

« - J'ai voulu accomplir tout ce que j'ai fait, et je ne le regrette pas. »

Elle sourit doucement, et cela réchauffa son cœur de la voir sourire sincèrement de nouveau.

« - Je vais mettre du temps à vous croire complètement. »

Il esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir, mais elle sembla ne rien trouver d'anormal.

« - J'attendrais. »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux attendris, brillants comme le soir où ils avaient bu un verre pour la première fois, contraste frappant avec son regard perdu plut tôt dans la soirée. Elle se rapprocha un peu, et Weaver était persuadé qu'elle l'aurait embrassé – et il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir dans cette situation ! – si Tilly n'avait pas crié pile à ce moment-là.

« - Nous y sommes ! »

Lacey recula, un air frustré sur le visage, mais les yeux emplis d'amusement.

« - Allons trouver votre preuve. Puis nous devrons reprendre une conversation que nous avons commencé il y a très longtemps.

\- Laquelle ? » demanda-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, alors que Tilly les menait vers un endroit plutôt malfamé, plein d'ordures et de coins que Weaver ne voulait pas inspecter en détail.

« - Dépêchons-nous, je sens déjà le brouillard arriver ! »

Tilly les emmena à l'intérieur d'un espèce de container, ou Weaver ignorait quoi exactement, qui semblait être l'une de ses planques. A l'intérieur, plusieurs objets divers et qui n'avaient rien à voir les uns avec les autres, s'amoncelaient. Lacey entra en dernière, et regarda autour d'eux.  
Bien que Weaver ait été distrait de sa quête par une certaine brune, il n'en avait pas moins gardé à l'esprit son objectif premier, et une impatience grandissante commençait à faire bouillir son sang.

« - Alors Tilly, qu'est-ce que tu as ?... Dis-moi. »

Elle fouilla dans ses étagères, de plus en plus nerveuse alors que les médicaments semblaient faire effet, et sortit une petite tasse bleue et blanche. La tasse était en porcelaine, avec une branche bleue et des points de la même couleur délicatement peints dessus. Le rebord était cependant ébréché, et elle ne semblait ne rien avoir de particulier sur elle.

« - Tenez. Prenez-la. »

Weaver la fixa longuement, et ne put retenir un long soupir de déception. Victoria avait raison au moins sur un point : Tilly avait vraiment besoin de son traitement.

« - Tu nous as fait venir… pour une tasse ? »

Tilly tendit la tasse une nouvelle fois, le bras tremblant.

« - Prenez-la ! Regardez-la bien ! »

Lacey approcha, et fixa longuement la petite tasse, comme fascinée par elle.

« - Cette tasse… je l'ai déjà vue quelque part ! »

Weaver regarda Lacey, puis Tilly, la tasse et le bric-à-brac environnant. Les connections se faisaient lentement dans son esprit, reconnaissant des éléments de la liste de Lacey.

« - Tilly, est-ce que tu as cambriolé la maison de Mortimer French ?... »

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

« - Non ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça !

\- Tilly… »

Alors qu'il se demandait comment il allait la raisonner, Lacey s'était approchée et avait levée les mains, puis elle prit lentement la petite tasse.

* * *

 _Belle faisait les cent pas, tout comme Alice. Les deux jeunes femmes ne se parlaient que très peu, toutes les deux perdues dans leurs propres réflexions. Pourtant, il suffisait d'un échange de regard pour que Belle ne se souvienne que leurs pensées étaient sensiblement les mêmes. Alice pensait à sa chère et tendre Robin, qui se faisait attendre. Belle craignait que la jeune femme – fille de l'une des seules femmes qui parvenait à faire bouillir son sang après toute ces années – n'arrivent avant que la malédiction ne soit lancée. Bien qu'elle se rassurait en se disant que Rumple parviendrait à arrêter les plans des folles magiques, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa protégée et la femme qu'elle aimait._

 _Ce qui la ramenait à ses propres inquiétudes concernant son époux. Rumple était une fois de plus en train de risquer sa vie pour une famille qui ne lui montrait ni affection ni reconnaissance. Il devait sûrement affronter les sorcières à ce moment-même, alors qu'elle était coincée ici, sans pouvoir être à ses côtés. Elle ne cessait de serrer la tasse ébréchée entre ses doigts frêles, comme si ce geste pour donner de la force à celui pour qui elle l'avait faite tomber bien des années auparavant._

 _Rumplestiltskin était le plus puissant de tout ce groupe de héros, quoique les autres en disent. Il mettrait fin à tout cela. Il ne pouvait en être autrement._  
 _Soudain, un bruit de cheval lointain se fit entendre. Belle approcha de Alice, une main dans son dos, prête à protéger la jeune fille. Alice regardait autour d'elle, espérant toujours, alors que Belle se préparait déjà au pire. Sans un mot, elles échangèrent un regard inquiet, et la femme du Dark One se demanda ce qui allait bien pouvoir leur arriver cette fois-ci._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix se fit entendre derrière elle._

 _« - Alice ? »_

 _La plus jeune se retourna, et avant que Belle n'ait le temps de réagir, elle embrassait déjà avec la fougue de la jeunesse son True Love. La plus âgée mit quelques secondes avant que ses nerfs ne se calment, et que l'adrénaline qui l'avait saisie alors qu'elle attendait un danger quelconque cesse de résonner dans ses oreilles._

 _Elle observa d'un œil attendri les deux jeunes femmes s'étreindre et se souffler des mots tendres. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient l'avoir complètement oubliée, et Belle se rappela avec nostalgie des nombreux baisers désespérés qu'elle avait partagé avec Rumple avant qu'ils ne soient séparés. Alors qu'elle les voyait si concentrées sur l'autre, Belle réalisa qu'elle n'avait presque jamais été aux côtés de Rumple dans les pires moments de leur vie, toujours séparés par le destin. Et que cette fois ne faisait pas exception._

 _Elle se sentit avec une acuité douloureuse qu'elle n'était pas à sa place ici. Qu'elle devrait elle aussi être dans les bras de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde avant d'être séparée de son True Love pour elle ne savait combien d'années. L'absence de l'odeur rassurante de Rumple, sa présence, ses lèvres contre son crâne, tout ce qui auraient dû être là maintenant, ne l'étaient pas. Et cette injustice, lui pesait comme un boulet de prisonnier._

 _Sa mission était accomplie, réalisa-t-elle alors qu'Alice se tournait vers elle. Elle avait attendu Robin. Elle s'était assurée que la fille de Hook était en sécurité et réunie avec celle qu'elle aimait dans leurs derniers moments. Et elle, elle n'était pas auprès de son mari._

 _Alice approcha, et lâcha Robin à contre cœur, et enlaça sa bienfaitrice de toute ses forces._

 _« - Vas-y. Vas le retrouver. Il faut que tu sois avec lui. »_

 _Belle serra la blonde de toutes ses forces, et les observa, émue de sa proposition._

 _« - Mais vous ?... »_

 _Alice sourit et pointa Robin et ses flèches du menton._

 _« - Je suis entre de bonnes mains. Cours maintenant. »_

 _Belle les regarda un instant, les secondes nécessaires à prendre sa décision, avant d'embrasser le front d'Alice et de s'apprêter à partir._

 _« - Attendez ! »_

 _Elle se retourna, voyant Robin approcher._

 _« - Vous n'y serez jamais à temps. Votre seule chance de les rejoindre est d'utiliser de la magie. »_

 _Belle hocha la tête._

 _« - Je sais. Mais nous n'en avons pas ici. Je dois essayer quand même. »_

 _Robin la fixa, avant de courir dans la direction qu'elle d'où elle était arrivée sous l'œil effaré de Belle, alors qu'Alice semblait déjà avoir comprit. Robin revint une minute plus tard, avec un destrier blanc._

 _« - Tenez. Prenez mon cheval. Vous aurez peut-être une chance ainsi. »_

 _Belle sentit son cœur faire un bon, alors qu'elle soufflait un merci à une Robin prête à tout pour remercier ceux qui l'avait un jour sauvée, et Belle monta sur le cheval avec une aisance qu'elle tenait d'années d'équitation._

 _Elle prit les reines d'une main, et observa la tasse ébréchée dans l'autre._

 _« - Je ne peux pas monter avec elle… »_

 _Alice approcha, et Belle baissa les yeux vers elle._

 _« - Donne-la moi. »_

 _Belle cligna des yeux, hésitante._

 _« - Si je ne l'ai pas sur moi alors que la malédiction apparaît…_

 _\- Vous vous retrouverez. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu le reverras de nouveau. Avec ou sans la tasse. Je te promets que je ferai tout ce que je pourrais pour vous la rapporter. »_

 _Belle secoua la tête._

 _« - J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas aussi facile cette fois._

 _\- Alors il faut que tu fasses ce que tu as toujours fait._

 _\- Quoi donc ?... »_

 _Alice sourit lentement._

 _« - Croire en vous. »_

 _Belle la regarda longuement, consciente que chaque seconde qui passait l'éloignait de Rumple. Elle regarda la tasse ébréchée. Elle était leur symbole, ce qui avait toujours permit leur retrouvailles. Elle ignorait comme elle ferait sans elle. Mais il était temps de laisser partir les symboles. Elle y avait été soumise trop de fois. Et aujourd'hui, elle voulait juste être auprès du père de son fils._

 _Elle regarda Alice, puis embrassa la tasse en fermant les yeux, y insufflant toute sa foi, avant de la donner à sa jeune amie qui la saisit avec infinie précaution, et Belle partit au triple galop._

* * *

Lacey faillit laisser tomber la tasse, alors qu'une myriade de souvenirs lui parvenaient, frappant sa tête comme une massue. Elle sentit ses genoux trembler et elle retrouva les sensations de réveil qu'elle avait ressenti il était une fois dans à l'arrière d'une boutique d'antiquité. Elle portait une robe plus courte à ce moment-là, et ses cheveux étaient plus foncés, mais sa personnalité s'était modifiée pour être la même qu'aujourd'hui. Elle avait toujours ces talons et ces mauvaises habitudes, mais Lacey avait toujours aimé l'excès, même vieillissante.

Mais Belle était différente. Et c'était celle qu'elle était réellement, qu'importe le nombre de faux souvenirs qu'on essayait de lui donner.

Elle releva la tête, l'air hagard, et Weaver se tourna vers elle, inquiet.

« - Lacey ?... »

Rumple. Elle se souvenait de lui aussi. Weaver dans ce monde. Un policier renfermé, solitaire mais beaucoup plus ouvert que dans son autre vie. Généreux, et affectueux. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, même après une malédiction. Elle se souvenait oui, de sa robe bleue qui remontait alors qu'elle tombait d'un escabeau, de leur mariage où elle avait prononcé ses vœux, des héros qui leur attiraient des ennuis, de Gideon…

Elle se souvenait de celui qui n'était pas son prince charmant, mais parfait pour elle.

« - Je ne m'appelle pas Lacey….

\- Ca a marché ! » s'exclama une jeune femme blonde en écarquillant les yeux.

Belle se souvenait d'elle aussi. De la petite qui égaillait les journées alors que l'âge la rattrapait, et qu'une quête après un être surnaturel qui ne voulait pas se montrer leur pesait de plus en plus. Elle se souvenait de la jeune femme à qui elle avait confié l'objet le plus important de sa vie, et qui avait réussi à la lui rapporter, comme elle le lui avait promis.

Belle se tourna vers son mari, et approcha, se retrouvant à deux centimètres de lui, et une envie folle de l'embrasser la saisit. Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait se souvenir d'elle. D'eux, de tout.

« - Prends la tasse !

\- Lacey ?...

\- S'il-te-plaît ! »

Weaver fronça les sourcils, et recula un peu.

« - Vous êtes en train de vous influencer l'une l'autre. Je dois vous emmenez à l'hôpital. »

Belle secoua la tête.

« - Non s'il-te-plaît, je t'en prie, prends la tasse… »

Il lui jeta un regard sceptique, avant d'obtempérer, et de la prendre entre ses doigts. Belle joignit ses mains qu'elle tordit dans un mouvement nerveux.

« - Voilà… regarde-la bien…

\- Ce n'est qu'une tasse…

\- Non, ce n'est pas qu'une tasse… C'est absolument tout. »

Elle le regarda la faire tourner dans ses mains, fronçant les sourcils, et elle espéra à chaque seconde le voir relever la tête et sourire, se souvenant enfin d'elle.  
Au lieu de cela, la tasse se retrouva en mille morceaux à terre, une nouvelle fois.

Tilly recula par réflexe, et Belle porta la main à son cœur, le sentant se briser en autant de pièces que la petite tasse. Elle se demanda si c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti quand elle avait fait de même dans sa chambre d'hôpital, et elle comprit à quel point un objet pouvait gagner plus de valeur que tout l'or du monde. Elle se retrouva contre le mur, à essayer d'accepter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Non seulement il ne se souvenait pas, mais il avait jeté leur tasse.

Il semblait calme, mais agacé. Il les regarda l'une et l'autre en soupirant.

« - Cela suffit. Je vais sortir, appeler une ambulance, et vous verrez que tout ira mieux. Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme cela. »

Belle le regarda s'éloigner, ne trouvant pas la force de le poursuivre juste maintenant. Elle se sentait vidée de toute force après avoir vu la tasse à terre, et elle avait besoin de quelques heures avant une nouvelle tentative.

C'était sans compter sur Tilly, qui saisit un pistolet que Belle n'avait vu nulle part et le pointa sur Weaver, et Belle laissa échapper une exclamation d'effroi.

« - Vous m'aviez dit que si cela ne fonctionnait pas, je devrais faire ça… »

Elle semblait perdue, mais concentrée, un mélange assez explosif. Weaver se retourna lentement, se retrouvant avec le canon de l'arme pointé sur lui, et il leva les mains.

« - Tilly… qu'est-ce que tu fais… »

Belle fixa Tilly, une sueur froide parcourant son dos. Rumple avait beau être immortel, ils avaient déjà découvert qu'il pouvait être tué par des moyens autre que la dague dans ces mondes maudits. Peut-être qu'il ne craignait rien, peut-être était-il en danger de mort, et voir son mari dans cette situation la terrorisait.

« - Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Alice ? » s'exclama Weaver, perdu et légèrement nerveux devant une Tilly imprévisible.

« - Il m'a dit que si la tasse ne marchait pas, c'est ce que je devais faire, et il se souviendra ! »

Belle la fixa, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Rumple aurait donné des instructions différentes à Alice ?... Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? Elle avait espéré que leurs problèmes de cachotteries s'étaient enfin arrangés.

Mais après tout, elle avait failli mentir également pour rester à l'Edge of Realms, parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté cette idée. Il avait dû faire de même, sachant qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il mette sa vie en danger.

Elle approcha, tremblant un peu.

« - Alice, baisse ton arme…

\- C'est le seul moyen, » déclara la blonde, l'air déterminé.

\- Laisse-moi au moins essayer, » supplia Belle, le regard implorant.

Tilly la regarda quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête, sans baisser son arme.

Belle hocha la tête à son tour pour la remercier, et approcha de Rumple. Elle prit sa main, sous ses yeux ahuris devant cette situation surréaliste. Belle essayait de trouver la meilleure façon d'agir. Ordinairement, c'était toujours elle qui était sous l'effet d'un sort, et lui qui parvenait à le rompre, pas l'inverse. Elle ne connaissait pas la magie comme lui, ni la marche à suivre. Elle en conclut donc qu'elle devait faire comme elle avait toujours fait : en suivant son instinct.

« - Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu ne me croyais pas folle. C'est toujours le cas ?

\- Oui, » répondit-il après un instant d'hésitation. « Mais vous avez quand même besoin de consulter un…

\- Non, Rumple.

\- Rumple ?... »

Elle serra sa main et prit sa joue, pour lui cacher la vue de Tilly.  
« - Si je te disais que dans une autre vie, si les circonstances étaient différentes, nous aurions déjà un fils, tu aurais déjà un petit-fils, une arrière-petite-fille ?...

\- Je ne suis même pas marié… » souffla-t-il, semblant piégé au milieu de la folie.

Belle prit ses joues, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« - Oublie tout cela. Oublie Tilly, Victoria, Hyperion Height. Essaie de les imaginer avec d'autres noms, d'autres vies… »

Elle se rapprocha un peu.

« - Tout cela te semble fou, comme cela l'était pour moi que quelqu'un veuille bien de moi. C'est moi qui n'arrivait pas à faire confiance cette fois. C'était moi la bête sauvage qui avait besoin d'un guide. Il faut que tu te rappelles d'un endroit où tout était inversé. »

Elle caressa lentement sa joue, et elle sentait le désespoir dans sa propre voix.

« - Tu m'as dit que je devais te faire confiance tout à l'heure. C'est à ton tour maintenant. Je t'en prie… Si tu ne veux pas croire en ce que je te dis, crois en moi. Juste en moi. »

Il la regarda longuement, et hocha très lentement la tête. Elle sourit un peu et se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

« - Ferme les yeux… »

Il obéit lentement, et elle le sentit se pencher pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya d'insuffler tout son amour, de repenser à toute leur histoire, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait essayé de la réveiller par le True Love Kiss. Mais si elle avait apprit quelque chose de toutes ces malédictions successives, c'était que cette sorte de magie pouvait fonctionner si les deux personnes croyaient suffisamment. Lacey et Belle sans souvenir n'avaient pas foi en Gold et Rumple pour recouvrer leurs souvenirs. Elle espérait que Weaver aurait assez confiance en elle pour redevenir l'homme derrière la bête.

Elle resta un moment qui lui parut très long contre lui, le visage crispé par toutes les sensations qu'elle voulait transmettre, et l'étreinte qu'ils partageaient. Au moins, il lui rendait avidement son baiser, est peut-être était-ce suffisant pour l'instant.

Elle s'éloigna lentement, hésitant à baisser les yeux. Elle devait admettre qu'il n'y croyait plus vraiment, mais elle devait essayer de garder foi, sinon tout ceci ne servirait effectivement à rien. Elle garda ses bras autour de son cou, et leva les yeux vers un Weaver aux yeux clos, les lèvres encore entrouvertes, comme s'il était au ralenti, à un moment où leur baiser n'était pas terminé. Belle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer sous l'effet de la nervosité qui montait. Elle avait envie de détourner le regard, mais ne le pouvait pas.

Finalement, il finit par ouvrir les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, et Belle pouvait entendre son cœur dans ses tympans. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, ni le laisser aux mains de Tilly-Alice, mais peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix. En réalité, elle ne laisserait pas la blonde faire du mal à son époux, mais il lui faudrait alors supporter de voir Weaver la considérer comme une pauvre petite chose sans défense. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait l'endurer jusqu'à ce qu'Henry ne brise la malédiction.

Mais elle s'inquiétait pour rien. Elle le sut au moment où les lèvres de son mari s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« - Belle. »

Elle eut l'impression qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration toute sa vie juste pour ce moment, et laissa tout l'air qu'elle retenait dans un immense soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle se jetait de nouveau à son cou pour l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. Pour un peu, elle aurait presque versé une larme de joie, si elle n'en avait pas eu assez de pleurer dans cette vie.

Sentir les bras rassurants de son époux était suffisant.

Elle resta contre lui sans bouger et la tête dans son cou, lorsqu'un bruit mat la fit se tourner. Elle vit Tilly s'asseoir à terre en lâchant son arme, l'air dévasté.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… »

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains sans oser les regarder, et Weaver haussa un sourcil, s'en voulant sûrement de lui avoir donné ses médicaments au moment même où elle était si proche de se souvenir. Il regarda Belle et la serra étroitement.

« - Eh bien, je suppose qu'un baiser ne pourra pas la réparer, en revanche. »

Belle ne put s'empêcher de rire, et dans sa robe bleue enlacée par un ancien antiquaire devenu policier, elle sut que tout allait bien se passer.

* * *

Plus tard, une fois dans leur lit, le soir même, dans l'appartement de Weaver que Belle n'avait pas prit le temps de regarder en détail, elle observait son mari d'un air mutin alors qu'il faisait de même, semblant parfaitement détendu.

"- Quelle conversation voulais-tu reprendre, toute à l'heure ?"

Elle sourit lentement.

" - Lacey a demandé à Weaver quelle était sa définition de l'amour. Mais je me suis rendue compte que je ne te l'avais jamais demandé non plus. Je suis juste curieuse."

Il sourit et joua avec ses cheveux grisonnants, qui ne la dérangeaient absolument plus maintenant qu'elle avait récupéré ses souvenirs.

"- Si tu veux tout savoir, elle a changé. Je pensais que c'était une maladie, pendant très longtemps."

Elle serra sa main, attristée, tout en sachant qu'il avait vécu une existence bien solitaire avant elle, dans son grand château froid.

"- Et maintenant, quelle est-elle ?"

Il sourit légèrement.

"- Juste toi."


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Victoria releva la tête alors que le vacarme dans le hall se faisait de plus en plus bruyant. Elle distinguait clairement la voix de sa fille, qui tentait vainement de retenir les visiteurs inopportuns, visiblement sans succès. Cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure, Ivy n'était bonne à rien.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas entrer sans rendez-vous !

\- Vous voulez parier ? » s'exclama une voix rempli de défi, qui portait loin, sous l'influence de la détermination.

La suite fut inaudible, et l'ancienne Lady Tremaine devina un échange plus discret. Malheureusement, cela ne lui permettait pas de deviner l'identité de ses visiteurs.

La porte du bureau de Victoria Belfrey s'ouvrit dans un claquement retentissement, dont le bruit fut suivi de près par des bruits de pas : plusieurs sons distincts de talons aiguilles raclant le parquet, et ceux plus mats, de chaussures plates.

Victoria était une femme intelligente. Elle avait déjà passé en revue les différentes personnes qui pourraient exiger une entrevue d'une manière aussi grossière. Cinderella, ou plutôt Jacinda, était évidemment en tête de liste, cette petite peste qu'elle avait pourtant prise sous son aile fut un temps. Mais la jeune femme ne savait pas marcher droit avec des talons de trois centimètres, alors elle était d'office exclue des hypothèses. Henry Mills, le dangereux fils de Regina, dont l'arrivée mettait en danger tous ses plans, pouvait être un homme qui émettait ce bruit sourd. L'inspecteur Roger, le nouveau coéquipier de Weaver également. Elle avait pu constater son tempérament sanguin ces-derniers temps, et elle ne négligeait pas une approche directe de sa part concernant la diablesse rouge qu'elle gardait dans ces murs. Weaver lui-même était une possibilité, soit qu'il décide de lui rendre un compte-rendu de la nuit dernière, soit que l'idée absurde de lui tenir tête lui était entré en tête. Victoria était trop maligne pour sous-estimer le Dark One, même maudit et sans souvenir. Cependant, elle gardait toujours son avantage tant qu'il en restait ainsi.

Mais elle ne s'attendait absolument à voir débarquer une tornade de boucles brunes grisonnantes et de vêtements bleus. Ivy, toujours aussi utile, talonnait Lacey French à grand renfort de cris lui interdisant de rentrer. Elle fut arrêtée net par un inspecteur Weaver qui lui barra la route d'un mouvement de bras autoritaire.

« - Je ne ferai pas cela si j'étais vous, dearie. »

Alors qu'Ivy ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme le poisson idiot dont elle tenait l'intellect, Lacey s'était plantée devant le bureau de Victoria, penchée vers elle et les mains sur la surface parfaitement polie.

Victoria fronça les sourcils, et sa moue outrée était presque comique.

« - Que signifie tout ceci ?! »

Victoria n'avait jamais fait personnellement la connaissance de la fille de l'inventeur. Dans cette vie, elle ne lui avait parlé que par téléphone, et toujours pour essayer de la rabaisser et de la jeter dehors, pour qu'elle n'interfère pas dans ses affaires, malgré que Mortimer French n'ait jamais réellement fait partie de cette version de la malédiction. Elle savait évidemment comme toute personne bien informée qu'elle avait été la prisonnière puis l'épouse du Dark One dans l'ancien monde. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux, mais bien qu'elle soit intiment persuadée de l'insignifiance de cette ''belle'', il était bien connu que le Dark One était totalement entichée d'elle. Et elle était par conséquent très dangereuse.

Et les voir tous les deux, ensemble et visiblement unis dans un même objectif, n'était pas du tout un bon signe.

« - Quel plaisir d'enfin nous voir face à face, Victoria. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Victoria, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, Lacey lui offrit un sourire éclatant, qui était tout sauf rassurant aux yeux de Victoria.

« - Je suis vraiment ravie de voir à quoi vous ressemblez. Vous imaginer à l'autre bout d'un combiné est atrocement difficile. »

Lorsque Victoria récupéra sa voix, qui s'était évaporée à cause de la stupéfaction, elle se redressa violemment.

« - Vous êtes en train de violer un bon nombre de lois en entrant de cette façon dans mon bureau. »

Comme si elle n'attendait que cette réflexion, le sourire de Lacey se fit plus sombre, narquois, presque malveillant. Lacey fit tomber négligemment un dossier que Victoria connaissait bien sur le bureau. La dirigeante d'entreprise ne put se retenir d'écarquiller les yeux.

« - Et combien de lois seraient violées par une telle atteinte à la vie privée ? »

Victoria se tassa un peu, perdant de sa superbe sans se laisser démonter pour autant. Elle jeta un regard haineux à Weaver, qui avait l'air de s'amuser follement en retenant Ivy, impuissante face à cette scène.

Victoria redirigea son attention vers Lacey, qui reprenait déjà.

« - Je suis persuadée que vous n'avez eu aucune autorisation pour avoir accès à mon dossier médical. Voyez-vous Victoria, je n'aime pas vraiment que l'on me prenne pour une idiote, qu'on essaie de me mettre dans une tour d'ivoire en jouant avec ma vie. Certains ont déjà essayé, et croyez-moi, ils n'ont pas aimé l'expérience.

\- Serait-ce des menaces, Miss French ? Etes-vous toujours persuadée dans vos délires que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de votre père ?

\- Oh non, rassurez-vous, mon père est bien mieux là où il est, » dit Lacey en balayant l'hypothèse d'un revers de main. « Vous n'y êtes pour rien dans cette histoire. Vous n'avez pas participé à détraquer celle-ci, au moins.

Elle sourit et secoua la tête, comme si quelque chose d'amusant lui traversait l'esprit.

« - Je suis là uniquement pour moi aujourd'hui. Je viens vous annoncer comme une personne d'honneur que je viens de porter plainte contre vous, grâce à ce petit dossier. Vous qui vouliez prouver votre innocence pour un délit, il semblerait que vous ayez présenté la preuve d'un autre sur un plateau. »

Victoria se sentait fulminer. De quel droit cette petite parvenue se pavanait-elle de cette façon ?

« - Votre dossier ne vaut rien. Vous ne pourrez en prouver la source. »

Lacey sembla réfléchir à ce détail, songeuse.

« - Ah mais c'est vrai, que c'est fâcheux… Oh ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, comme si une révélation venait de lui être faite.

« - Mais l'inspecteur Weaver pourrait témoigner du fait que c'est vous, qui lui avez transmis ce document. »

Victoria se figea, son regard allant d'une Lacey triomphante à un Weaver énamouré à en vomir, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la peste qui analysait tous ces faits d'un air suffisant que Victoria avait envie de lui arracher des lèvres à mains nues.

« - L'inspecteur Weaver sait parfaitement ce qu'il risque en faisant cela. J'ai un enregistrement des plus intéressants, moi aussi.

\- Mais il ne ferait que prouver que l'inspecteur était un policier, sinon véreux, du moins douteux. Et vous serez forcément impliquée, surtout s'il témoigne de votre collaboration. Après tout, n'étiez-vous pas son interlocutrice ? »

Victoria déglutit, essayant de rester sûre d'elle. Elle avait fait cet enregistrement en étant certaine de pouvoir se dédouaner des actes de Weaver en usant de ses contacts et de son argent. Cependant, l'approche de la jeune femme ne la rassurait pas. Mais elle avait toujours la main mise sur ce quartier, c'est donc avec assurance qu'elle lui répondit :

« - Sa parole n'aura aucun poids contre la mienne. Un policier corrompu contre une respectable femme d'affaire. Vous n'avez aucune chance. »

Lacey haussa les épaules.

« - Oh je suis certaine que votre argent vous permettra de payer des avocats, la caution ou même les juges. Mais pensez-vous vraiment que le témoignage de plusieurs inspecteurs respectés de la police de Seattle dont l'un aux états de service impeccables, parce que l'inspecteur Roger sera plus qu'enchanté de témoigner du fait que vous ayez tenté de faire arrêter Henry Mills pour le vol de votre bijou, ainsi que plusieurs rumeurs sur des pratiques douteuses de votre société, ne pourrait pas heurter votre influence sur la ville ? »

Victoria la toisa longuement, pleine de mépris et de colère.

« - Nous savons toutes les deux que vous n'avez aucune chance.

\- Vous en êtes assez sûre pour prendre le risque ? Vous avez beaucoup moins de pouvoir que vous ne le pensez, Victoria. Vous vous méfiez trop peu de ceux qui mériteraient le plus d'attention. »

Victoria crut percevoir un mouvement de Weaver et de Lacey vers l'arrière, où se trouvait Ivy, mais c'était sûrement son imagination. Elle s'assit sans son fauteuil et soupira.

« - Que voulez-vous ?

\- Vous détruisez votre enregistrement de l'inspecteur, et vous renoncez à toute poursuite légale ou … autre sur Tilly. »

Victoria la fixa longuement, évaluant le pour et le contre. Elle était persuadée de pouvoir écraser ces deux nuisibles aisément. Mais elle avait bel et bien constaté une baisse de ses pouvoirs sur la ville ces-derniers temps, et un scandale était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. Elle n'aimait pas renoncer si facilement, mais tous dans cette pièce se doutait que représailles il y allait avoir. Et puis, que représentait la jeune femme qui l'avait agressée après tout ? Tant qu'elle ne s'approchait pas d'elle… Mais Lacey French et Weaver venaient de placer une épée dangereuse au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Elle finit par hocher la tête dans un signe d'assentiment, et Lacey sourit.

« - Inspecteur ?

\- Miss French ? » répondit immediatemment Weaver, qui semblant follement s'amuser.

\- Je pense que je vais retirer ma plainte, finalement. »

Victoria les fusilla du regard, tout en sortant l'enregistrement de la veille et en l'effaçant.

« - Vous allez le regretter.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas encore compris que vous ne pouviez plus nous faire du mal ? » lui jeta Weaver d'un air totalement sérieux d'un coup, qui fit froid dans le dos de Victoria.

Ils restèrent quelques instants, vérifiant qu'elle honorait sa part du contrat, et Lacey serra la main de Weaver en sortant, oubliant la discrétion, sans manquer de jeter un regard noir à Ivy en partant. Victoria se massa les tempes, avant d'hurler dans le bâtiment que tous les employés étaient des imbéciles. Toutes les personnes qu'elle croisa ce jour-là furent renvoyées.

* * *

Rumple sourit à sa compagne au Roni's, alors qu'elle riait aux éclats après avoir bu un verre d'Ice Tea, et seulement de cela. Il était ravi de retrouver Belle, plus raisonnable, plus douce. La femme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux en somme, bien que Lacey fasse des apparitions de temps à autres. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de manifestations du caractère bien trempé de son épouse, impossible de le déterminer.

Il était également plaisant de retrouver la mémoire. Ne pas pouvoir user de la magie était étrange, car bien qu'il ne s'en servait que très peu ces dernières années dans le monde des contes, savoir qu'il pouvait toujours y avoir recours en cas de besoin était rassurant. Mais il avait d'autres armes, et Gold lui avait apprit que beaucoup de débrouillardise était amplement suffisant pour faire tomber un tyran en puissance, ou deux.

« - Tu as été éblouissante ce matin. »

Belle lui offrit un sourire tendre, en reposant son verre alors qu'elle jouait avec sa paille.

« - Ce n'était que Lacey qui parlait.

\- Peu importe. C'est une partie de toi, désormais. »

Elle soupira, avant de mordre avec plaisir dans le morceau burger que Roni leur avait apporté plus tôt.

« - Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer cette part de moi. Lacey, je veux dire. »

Il prit sa main, essayant de trouver son regard. Ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de parler de la malédiction, de Lacey, et de cette autre vie. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, il avait dû partir directement pour Neverland sans pouvoir discuter avec elle de ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à tout ceci. Peut-être était-ce enfin l'occasion.

« - Certaines parts de Gold et de Weaver ne me plaisent pas non plus… »

Elle secoua la tête.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. A Storybrooke, bien que mes souvenirs maudits semblent réels, ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment. Je ne suis restée maudite que quelques semaines, tandis que vous, vous avez vécu avec votre autre vous pendant vingt-huit ans. J'ai complètement rejeté Lacey, alors que vous avez tous gardé vos deux vies… »

Elle fit une pause, et serra sa main.

« - Mais maintenant, après avoir vécu plus longtemps avec elle, même si la majorité ne sont que des souvenirs, je me rends compte que je ne pourrai jamais me détacher d'elle. Et cela me fait peur. Bien qu'elle se soit calmée avec la vieillesse, elle est toujours… comment dire ?...

\- Passionnée ? Indépendante ? » proposa-t-il avec un sourire satisfait, tentant de la rassurer. Et il était sincère. Cette Lacey avait véritablement des qualités, assez pour que Weaver ne laisse fondre ses réserves.

Elle sourit doucement en frappant légèrement sa main.

« - Insupportable. Mais tu sembles apprécier cette nouvelle Lacey.

\- Beaucoup plus que l'ancienne, » rit-il en essayant d'oublier les mauvais souvenirs de Storybrooke. « Mais celle-ci est différente. Plus équilibrée.

\- Elle reste tout de même bien différente de moi…

\- Belle, » la coupa-t-il comme il l'avait fait lors du premier anniversaire de Gideon. « Tu es une personne merveilleuse, je te l'ai déjà dit. Sincère, altruiste, intelligente et brillante. Regina a créé Lacey spécialement pour qu'elle soit ton opposé, mais peut-être… peut-être qu'elle est tout le mal possible, alors que tu es tout le bien pouvant exister. Et peut-être que quelque part, cette nouvelle Lacey est un bon équilibre dans ce monde. Elle nous a permis d'être nous-mêmes aujourd'hui. »

Il sourit et embrassa sa joue.

« - Mais si cela peut te rassurer, tu resteras toujours la même Belle qui a séduit la Bête. »

Elle le regard un moment, un tendre sourire en coin, d'un air de lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un flatteur. Elle resta un long moment ainsi, avant de soupirer.

« - Enfin, cela me rappelle juste que mon père est en train de continuer à vendre ses fleurs à Storybrooke, et que les faux souvenirs de cette malédiction ont vraiment alourdis les griefs que j'avais déjà contre lui, même s'il n'y ait vraiment pour rien cette fois. »

Elle soupira.

« - Toute cette histoire était étrange. Gaston, Papa, la tasse… J'ai l'impression que notre tâche a été facilitée. »

Il hocha lentement la tête.

« - Tu ne le sais pas, mais c'est Regina qui a lancé la malédiction en réalité, » révéla-t-il en ignorant la stupéfaction de Belle. « C'est une longue histoire, mais avant que tu n'arrives au pied du mont, Regina avait commencé à invoquer le nuage. Que tu aies gardé ton nom, des éléments de souvenirs aussi précis… c'est peut-être son œuvre. Drizella et Gothel ne pouvaient pas tout contrôler en laissant leur malédiction aux mains d'une autre. »

Ladite Roni, comme éveillée après que l'on ait prononcé son nom, arriva pour débarrasser leurs premiers verres, sans chercher à cacher son ravissement en les voyant tous les deux.

« - Eh bien, cela va mieux entre vous depuis hier !  
\- En effet, » sourit Belle, qui se sentait étrangement reconnaissante envers son amie. « Beaucoup mieux.

\- En réalité, » reprit Rumple en prenant la main de Belle, qui sourit en coin en devinant ce qu'il allait faire, « nous aimerions que tu nous rendes un service. »  
Roni fronça les sourcils, et se pencha vers eux pour écouter leur requête.

« - Es-tu libre samedi matin, et pourrais-tu te rendre à la mairie ? Lacey a besoin d'un témoin. »

Roni en lâcha son plateau, complètement immobile, la bouche grande ouverte, et Lacey éclata de rire de nouveau alors que les clients se retournaient. Roni cligna des yeux, la voix faible, et Weaver était persuadée que personne n'avait réussi à réduire Roni au silence depuis des années. Il était heureux d'être encore la source de tels exploits.

« - Vous… avez décidé de vous marier en une soirée ?... Sans être sorti ensemble avant, sans…

\- Tout est déjà prêt. Roger a eu la même réaction que toi, mais a dit oui. Tilly est extatique, de son côté, » commenta Weaver en se souvenait de la jeune femme qui n'en revenait pas qu'ils lui aient proposé de porter les alliances alors qu'elle les avait menacé avec une arme la veille.

Roni essayait de formuler des pensées cohérentes, alors qu'elle se demandait comment des personnes qu'elle connaissait depuis des années, dont Weaver qui était l'incarnation même de la froideur et du sérieux, pouvaient se comporter comme deux adolescents ayant fui pour découvrir Vegas.

« - Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Juste que tu seras là, ce sera suffisant, » sourit Belle, qui ne lâchait pas la main de Weaver. Roni ne réussit qu'à babiller un espèce de ''d'accord'', avant de retourner vers le bar pour digérer l'information.

Belle ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire.

« - Cette tête !...

\- Allons, voilà qui n'est pas bien charitable, Belle, » réprimanda avec un sourire tout aussi rieur Rumple. « Admets que la situation doit sembler surréaliste pour elle, surtout alors qu'elle t'a vu au bras d'un autre hier.

\- Ne me rappelle pas ce détail, » grimaça Belle. Weaver préféra ne pas y penser non plus. Il se retenait déjà de découvrir le nom de tous les hommes que Lacey avait invité chez elle pendant cette malédiction, tout en sachant qu'elle n'y était strictement pour rien. Cette idée lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, mais son seul réconfort était que Belle lui était entièrement dévouée désormais, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Belle sourit un peu, après un long silence.

« - J'ai hâte qu'Alice ne se réveille. Elle me manque.

\- Si elle arrête de prendre ses médicaments, elle retrouvera sûrement la mémoire. Cette fille est tellement incroyable qu'elle n'a pas besoin de magie pour recouvrer la mémoire. »

Belle sourit doucement en pensant à Tilly, et Weaver regretta de ne pas lui avoir donné de deuxième enfant. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'en avoir d'autres hormis Gideon, et cela leur avait permis de vivre les aventures que Belle désirait tant connaître. Finalement, cela ne leur manquait pas réellement, mais l'idée de Belle en train de bercer un autre bébé lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été du genre à demander plus que ce qu'ils n'avaient déjà.

Il serra la main de Belle.

« - Nous allons aider Henry à briser la malédiction. Une nouvelle aventure pour toi. »

Elle sourit doucement, et se rapprocha de lui, descendant presque de sa chaise pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« - Et après, nous en commencerons une autre pour trouver ton Gardien. »

Il la regarda longuement, un éclat reconnaissant dans les yeux à ses mots. Elle était enfin prête à chercher activement leur allié, comprenant à quel point cela comptait pour lui. Et après tout, ils avaient déjà bien vécu.

Elle remarqua l'étincelle dans ses yeux et sourit en coin.

« - Quel dommage qu'il faille un rendez-vous à la mairie dans cette ville, et qu'on ne puisse faire sa demande et se marier le même jour. »

Il sourit lentement.

« - Cela ne fait que quatre jours à attendre.

\- Déjà trop long. Au moins j'aurais le temps de prendre une robe cette fois. Et nous prendrons des vacances aussi. Disons, trois vrais jours sans sortilèges, catastrophes, morts imminentes, pour fêter notre second mariage. »

Il sourit légèrement.

« - Pourquoi ne pas les commencer un peu en avance ?

\- … Je vais demander l'addition. »

* * *

 _Rumplestilstkin assistait, impuissant, à l'échange entre Regina et les deux sorcières. Il ne quittait pas des yeux Henry, qui continuait d'aller de plus en plus mal. Il avait essayé d'utiliser des sortilèges pour sauver son petit-fils, mais certaines magies avaient besoin de temps pour être contrecarrée, et il n'en avait clairement pas assez. S'il avait été prévenu dès le début, peut-être aurait-il pu agir et éviter ce désastre, mais il n'était plus question de savoir qui était fautif alors que Regina acceptait de lancer la malédiction._

 _Il pensa à Belle, Alice et Robin, qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir dans ses bras en cet instant. Un coup d'œil à Cinderella lui fit se sentir moins seul. Elle non plus ne pouvait être auprès de sa fille dans les derniers instants. Il hocha la tête vers Hook quand il lui demanda silencieusement s'il pouvait lui donner l'éléphant blanc. Alice était capable de s'en sortir seule, mais son arrière-petite-fille n'était encore qu'une enfant. Le choix était simple._

 _Alors qu'il pensait à sa tasse ébréchée en sécurité avec Belle, un cavalier émergea des bois pour atteindre le pied du mont sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Il fronça les sourcils, alors que le cavalier arrêta son cheval et mettait pied à terre, en baissant son capuchon. Son cœur manqua à un battement en distinguant une chevelure grisonnante qu'il connaissait bien. Il jeta un regard vers l'assemblée, toute concentrée sur le nuage en formation, dont chaque particule mauve représentait une seconde qu'il perdait._

 _Il croisa le regard de Regina, qui vit Belle peu de temps après. Bien qu'elle soit morte d'inquiétude pour son fils, et dévastée de devoir lancer encore une fois une telle plaie sur eux, elle hocha la tête pour lui permettre d'aller rejoindre son épouse. Aussi morcelée qu'elle soit, les Mills et les Charmings faisaient partie de sa famille, et Rumple ne serait pas parti en cet instant sans cela._

 _Il disparut dans un nuage de magie, avant de se retrouver auprès de Belle, qui tentait déjà de gravir la montagne, après avoir trouvé le chemin menant au sommet. Elle s'était figée à la vue du nuage, et se jeta dans ses bras alors qu'il apparaissait. Il la serra de toutes ses forces alors qu'il la sentait auprès de lui, ayant l'impression de pouvoir la protéger de cette façon._

 _« - Que fais-tu ici ?..._

 _\- Robin est arrivée. Je l'ai vue avec Alice et… »_

 _Elle sortit la tête de son cou pour regarder ses yeux, et il baissa la tête pour poser son front contre le sien._

 _« - Nous avons toujours été séparé. Toujours. Les autres étaient toujours ensemble, ou presque, au moins une fois. Nous n'avons jamais eu cette chance. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de ne pas être auprès de toi cette fois. C'est égoïste et immature, mais…_

 _\- Non, pas du tout, » murmura-t-il en posant une main contre ses lèvres tremblantes. « Tu as bien fait. »_

 _Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et elle se blottit dans ses bras sans un mot de plus. Il ferma les yeux en la collant à lui, comme si cela allait l'empêcher d'être aspirée par la tornade en approche, en respirant ses cheveux. Il pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait d'être réuni avec elle dans cette prochaine vie dont il ne connaissait rien. Il n'avait passé aucun marché pour garantir sa fortune ou quoique cela soit d'autre._

 _Mais il était avec Belle maintenant, et c'était tout ce qui comptait après tout. Ils étaient ensemble, et le reste importait peu._

 _Ce fut sa dernière pensée alors que la malédiction s'abattait sur eux._

 **Fin**


End file.
